Chanyeol Sunbae
by parkayoung
Summary: Kalau begini akhirnya aku bisa terkapar basah setiap malam berdebar karenamu, Chanyeol Sunbae. -Byun Baekhyun(20t ahun, pecinta kenikmatan)/CHANBAEK/BL
1. Chapter 1

**Chanyeol Sunbae**

.

.

"Kamu Baekhyun, kan? Adiknya Baekhee?"

"I-iya, _sunbae_."

"Aku Park Chanyeol, pacar Baekhee yang baru putus dua jam lalu."

"..."

"Ayo pacaran denganku."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran dengan orang manis sepertimu."

"T-tapi, _Sunbae_.. A-aku lelaki."

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting kamu mau. Bagaimana? Apa aku diterima?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa membantin dalam hati, rasa-rasanya mimpi basah semalam terlalu berlebihan memberi reaksi. _Kalau begini akhirnya aku bisa terkapar basah setiap malam berdebar karenamu, Chanyeol Sunbae._

 _._

 _._

 **Teaser dong gaea. Jangan dimasukin ati ya wkwk**


	2. Chapter 2

Beberapa kali Baekhyun katakan, dia benci terlahir sebagai si bungsu. Mungkin orang berkata menjadi bungsu itu memiliki banyak keuntungan. Seperti mendapat kasih sayang berlebih dan bisa mendapat banyak perhatian karena menjadi termuda. Bayangannya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah repot-repot membuat langkah kakinya tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu ketika orang dewasa memerlukan bantuan. Tapi kenyataan selalu memiliki jalannya sendiri.

Sudah semestinya Baekhyun menggerutukan banyak hal kala menjadi si bungsu memberinya banyak beban. Contoh nyatanya adalah sekarang, dia harus berdiri dengan tubuh terlilit jaket tebal di tengah kerumunan orang di sebuah pintu kedatangan Incheon Airport. Seharusnya Baekhyun sedang melingkupkan diri di bawah selimut bersama gulingnya, bukan termangu di bandara untuk menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang secara khusus meminta Baekhyun datang.

Sekian menit terlewati, kekesalan Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah hasil ketika sosok berambut pirang panjang dengan _boot_ kulit di kakinya berjalan layaknya selebriti. Beberapa pasang mata seketika menyapu bersih jejak tak kasat mata si sosok pirang, tapi Baekhyun lebih suka mendengus kesal dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Baekhyun!" Tubuhnya dipeluk erat, tercium sedikit aroma wine dari si wanita itu. " _Long time no see, brotha! How are you?_ "

"Masih menjadi anak bungsu yang patuh." Jawab Baekhyun asal. "Baekhee, bisakah kita langsung pulang? Aku hampir mati kedinginan karena menunggumu."

Byun Baekhee, sulung keluarga Byun dengan sejuta pesona dan kemolekan dalam dirinya. Tersusun dari material dan gen cukup bagus hingga mampu menembus gelar magister sampai ke Jerman. Entahlah, gaya macam apa yang digunakan ayah-ibu hingga Baekhee selalu menjadi yang terdepan dalam prestasi.

Sekian tahun di Jerman membuat Baekhee banyak mengalami perubahan dalam segi penampilan. Yang paling mencolok adalah rambut dan cara berpakaian. Pirang menjadi ciri khasnya dan tubuh yang sedikit berisi tak pernah menanggalkan jenis-jenis pakaian _sexy._

" _Call me Nath. Natasha._ "

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya kesal. Jika jiwa _bule_ Baekhee keluar, Baekhyun ingin sekali enyah dari sini.

Baekhee dan Baekhyun terpaut usia 5 tahun, tapi dari segi fisik mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Mungkin gen tinggi badan yang diturunkan ayah-ibu tidak berkembang sempurna hingga Baekhyun dan Baekhee tidak memiliki tinggi proporsional.

"Baekhee, Baekhee _noona._ " Baekhyun sengaja mengulangnya dan membuat Baekhee seketika menggertak kesal. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku amat sangat kedinginan."

"Mau ku peluk? Aku punya payudara besar yang bisa menghangatkanmu, _brotha._ "

"Sial! Aku tidak suka sumpalan!"

"Hey, ini asli!" Baekhee menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tepat pada dadanya. "Remas kalau tidak percaya."

Mereka masih berada di keramaian bandara, tapi Baekhee memiliki tingkat ke-dungu-an cukup tinggi melupakan budaya luar yang berbeda dengan Korea. Meski mereka saudara, tapi orang tidak bisa mengerti secara terperinci jika yang sekarang Baekhyun sentuh adalah milik kakaknya sendiri. Baekhyun yakin betul jika orang-orang sekarang sudah berpikiran buruk padanya.

"Akan ku remas sampai kau pingsan saat di rumah." Gumam Baekhyun asal sambil menarik tangannya. "Ayo pulang!"

 **.**

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang ke Thailand. Mereka baru pulang dua minggu lagi." Kata Baekhyun ketika separuh jalan menuju rumah terlewati. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam saat di rumah. Kau berada di Korea, bukan di Jerman."

" _I know, brotha._ "

"Pesananku kau belikan?"

"Hm. Yang terbaik dan yang terbesar."

Senyum Baekhyun tercetak lebar. Baekhee itu sebenarnya kakak yang baik. Dia selalu menuruti apa saja permintaan Baekhyun meski itu harus membuatnya kehilangan separuh uang jajan.

"Coba lihat." Baekhee merogoh sebentar isi tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dengan isi benda panjang berwarna _pink._ Lalu yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Baekhyun yang menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat ketika yang tertampung dari sebelah tangannya adalah benda kenyal nan panjang. "Byun Baekhee! Aku memintamu membeli pisang, bukan alat bantu sex!" _Dildo._

Emosi Baekhyun meluap-luap.

Tiga hari sebelum kepulangan Baekhee, Baekhyun meminta kakaknya itu untuk membeli pisang khas Jerman. Tujuannya untuk ia jadikan bahan melukis saat ujian bulanan di jurusannya tiba. Tapi Baekhee kembali dengan ke-dungu-annya dengan membelikan Dildo. Dan berwarna _hot pink._

"Mana enak bermain dengan pisang? Aku membelikanmu ini secara khusus. Lihat, getarannya saja berbeda." Baekhee menyalakan suatu tombol dan benda itu bergetar. "Cocok untuk lelaki gay sepertimu." Lalu Baekhee mendekatkan Dildobergetat itu pada pangkal paha Baekhyun yang terbungkus celana dan tertawa puas saat Baekhyun mulai tegang.

"B-baekhee.."

"Ini akan berguna saat kau sedang _ingin._ "

"Ingin apa?!" Nada Baekhyun naik satu tingkat.

"Ingin dimasuki, mungkin?"

"Dasar mesum! S-siapa yang ingin memasuki?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku ingin kau belajar dulu dengan alat ini sebelum kau mendesahkan nama kekasih yang akan memasukimu."

Baekhee kembali tertawa puas kala adik semata wayangnya itu menggeram kesal dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

 **.**

Dildo.

Bukan benda asing sebenarnya. Baekhyun pernah melihat benda ini di sebuah toko online. Hanya saja Baekhyun tak tahu cara menggunakannya bagaimana.

Cukup besar, kenyal, dan getaran yang dibuat memiliki tingkatan yang berbeda.

Di dalam karton pembungkus ada petunjuk pemakaian. Beruntung menggunakan bahasa inggris, bukan bahasa jerman. Jadi Baekhyun bisa menherti sedikit-sedikit poin dari penggunaan alat ini.

Baekhyun juga sempat melihat referensi video dari internet bagaimana menggunakan dildo untuk pria. Dari banyak video dan testimoni yang ada, kebanyakan menyimpulkan jika alat ini cukup berguna dari pada menggunakan jari.

Takut-takut Baekhyun menyalakan alat itu, mengatur pada getar sedang dan menyelipkan pada celana bagian belakang. Kepalanya sontak mendongak, merasa sengatan ini nyata terasa dan membuat darahnya berdesir. Segera ia melepas pelapis bawah tubuhnya dan melihat batang miliknya mulai bereaksi tegang.

Baekhyun memulai rasa penasarannya dengan cukup menggila. Dia tidak sabar bagaimana jika didol ini menembus lubang senggamanya dan bergetar cukup hebat di sana. Tapi sebagai pemula, Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu terburu dan melupakan fakta jika _ditusuk_ itu rasanya sakit. Maka dengan keadaan telanjang bagian bawah, Baekhyun menyentak kamar mandi pribadinya dan mencari sesuatu sebagai pelicin. Sayangnya botol putih yang berisi sabun itu tidak lagi berisi, oleh karena itu Baekhyun segera menuju kamar Baekhee di seberang dan menuangkan sabun cair.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat menarik napas panjang, meyakinkan diri jika ini tidak akan lama karena Baekhyun hanya ingin mencoba. Diliriknya sebentar Baekhee yang sedang terkapar di ranjang, kemudian melumuri didol itu dengan sabun di telapak tangan.

Sentuhan pertama membuat Baekhyun cukup melayang. Ujung dildo itu berada pada _pintu masuk,_ yang mana sudah bisa terasa kenikmatannya dari sekali sentuh. Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun mulai menungging di dekat pintu kamar Baekhee. Matanya terpejam jarang-jarang, menikmati tiap inci daging dalam lubangnya yang mendapat getar dari didol.

"Ah..." desahan kecil lolos. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar dibuat melayang meski hanya bermain dengan benda yang sengaja Baekhee beli dari Jerman.

Keadaan seperti ini membuat Baekhyun mulai meliarkan fantasinya.

Bagaimana jika dildo ini adalah batang berurat milik seorang _sunbae_ yang sudah lama merebut perhatiannya?

Sial! Membayangkan saja Baekhyun jadi semakin bernafsu.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, salah seorang mahasiswa akhir di jurusan Baekhyun dengan segala jenis ketampanan di wajahnya. Tubuh tinggi nan proporsional yang dimiliki Park Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun lepas fantasi. Otaknya yang penuh sampah kemesuman memiliki respon bagus dan menjadikan imajinasinya berkembang bebas tentang kenikmatan bercinta.

Chanyeol yang mulai menusuk, menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kencang, dan Baekhyun yang terkapar lemah dengan desahan beruntun karena kenikmatan yang diperoleh. Semua itu dalam imajinasi Baekhyun dan dia cukup puas memiliki hal itu sebagai referensi mengoyak penisnya sendiri.

Gila! Ini gila!

Getaran pada dildo itu Baekhyun naikkan, membuat tubuhnya meliuk-liuk dengan kecepatan tangan yang sebanding. Baekhyun rasa dia mencapai puncak. Sebentar lagi dia akan berterima kasih pada Baekhee yang sudah memberinya alat emas ini. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun memperoleh kebasahan seutuhnya, dia terpaksa mendongakkan kepala lebih tinggi untuk seseorang ber- _coat_ coklat yang menjulang di hadapannya.

"C-chanyeol _sunbae_?"

Semuanya terhenti. Hanya getar pada didol yang terus bergerak.

"Oh?"

"C-chanyeol _sunbae_..."

Baekhyun harap semua hanya sambungan konyol dari imajinasinya saja. Bukan sosok nyata Park Chanyeol yang muncul dan menelusuri ketelanjangan Baekhyun yang menungging di lantai.

Sontak Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, terlihat linglung dengan keadaan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

"A-aku.." Baekhyun menjangkau penisnya yang masih menegang, menutup semampunya agar Chanyeol tidak melihat. Tapi sebenarnya percuma, Chanyeol sudah melihat dan mengetahui segalanya. "S _-sunbae..._ "

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, kan?"

"I-iya.."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, seakan tidak melihat jika didepannya ada adik kelas setengah telanjang. "Baekhee tadi mengatakan untuk langsung masuk saja. Jadi..aku masuk."

"O-oh.."

 _Sial! Sial! Keadaan canggung ini!_

"Baekhee, ada?"

"A-ada. B-biar ku bangunkan."

Pertanyaan seputar _mengapa Chanyeol sunbae bisa berada dirumah?_ sejenak tertutup oleh rasa canggung yang melingkup. Baekhyun tak peduli apapun kecuali harga dirinya yang sudah setengah telanjang dengan penis menegang.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun sontak berbalik setelah beberapa langkah menuju ranjang Baekhee. "I-iya, _sunbae._ "

"Dildo-nya masih tertancap."

"Oh?"

 _Shit!_

"Mau ku bantu melepasnya?"

 _Double shit!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** behahahahahaahahahahahahahaahah


	3. Chapter 3

Singkat kata, Baekhyun sudah tak memiliki wajah untuk sekedar menyapa Chanyeol. Kejadian itu, kejadian dimana dildo _hot pink_ yang masih menusuk belah pantatnya sudah Baekhyun patenkan sebagai hari akhir hayatnya.

Kebodohannya memang; terlalu bernafsu dengan mainan baru sehinggal lupa tempat dan terjadilah pertemuan itu.

Baekhyun tak bisa mengingkar. Jangankan memberi pembelaan, sekedar menarik napas dengan normal saja dia kesulitan. Terlebih saat itu Chanyeol muncul dalam ketampanan wajahnya dan mengatakan akan membantu mencabut si dildo sialan.

Astaga! Mengingatnya saja Baekhyun jadi ingin merobek wajahnya.

Dan kesialan berikutnya adalah Baekhee yang tertawa terbahak sesaat setelah Chanyeol pulang. Tidak tahu apa urusan Chanyeol dan Baekhee kala itu, karena setelah Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam dan berlalu dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang telanjang, pintu kamar Baekhee tertutup rapat.

"Bisakah kau enyah dari dunia ini, _noona_?!"

Kerucutan bibir Baekhyun adalah favorit Baekhee sejak dulu. Jadi ketika dia mendapat momen untuk membuat kerucutan bibir Baekhyun lebih runcing, Baekhee akan terus melakukan segala macam godaan pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

" _Okay, okay. I'll stop_." Baekhee menyeka sisa air mata di pelupuk karena tawanya yang terlalu terbahak. "Kau juga, kenapa bermain di depan pintu kamarku?"

"Aku...aku...aku hanya cepat-cepat menuntaskan rasa penasaranku. Aaarrgghh!"

"Lain kali, lakukan hal itu di kamarmu sendiri. Kalau di tempat terbuka dan aku yang memergoki, tidak masalah. Kalau kejadiannya seperti tadi, kau sendiri yang malu."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengutuk semua yang membuat harga dirinya tercabik-cabik di depan Chanyeol. Lebih dari itu sebenarnya Baekhyun memiliki hal lain untuk cepat-cepat di tuntaskan. Bukan tentang dildo, melainkan keberadaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menemui Baekhee. " _Noona_ ,"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Baekhee yang kala itu turut merebahkan diri di atas ranjang Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol _sunbae_..emm...kau..bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhee yang baru beberapa saat sibuk dengan ponselnya kini melihat Baekhyun yang menautkan dua alisnya ; penasaran. Selimut yang mereka bagi untuk menutup tubuh masing-masing Baekhee naikkan sebatas dada.

"Jangan marah, ya?"

Sejujurnya kata-kata itu lebih horor dari pesan kematian. Tapi beruntung Baekhyun bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlebih dahulu mengguratkan kecewa dari mimik mukanya.

" _Yes_."

"Sebenarnya aku dan Chanyeol berpacaran."

Tidak salah lagi Baekhyun menetapkan kecewa di awal. Pernyataan Baekhee nyatanya petir di tengah badai salju, menyerang tepat di ulu hati hingga Baekhyun ingin menitihkan air matanya.

"Oh." Elakan dari semua itu adalah senyumnya yang terlihat pahit.

"Aku tahu dia _sunbae_ yang kau suka. Ku kira ada Chanyeol yang lain."

"Bagaimana kalian kenal? Maksudku, kau di Jerman dan dia di Korea."

"Kebetulan mantan pacarku di Jerman pernah join di sebuah grup perkumpulan _owner_ jam tangan mewah. Saat itu aku hanya ingin tau siapa saja yang bergabung dan aku menemukan Chanyeol sebagai satu-satunya member dari Korea. Dan ya...kau tahu aku ini cukup hebat menarik perhatian."

"Lalu kalian pacaran?" Baekhyun langsung pada intinya.

"Ya, aku yang mengatakan suka dan ingin dekat dengannya. Kupikir dia bisa ku manfaatkan saat aku pulang ke Korea. Kau ingat Baekhyun, sebulan yang lalu kau mengirimkan foto seorang _sunbae_ yang kau suka? Saat itu aku berpikir, dunia ini cukup sempit hingga nama Chanyeol yang ku kira pasaran nyatanya berwujud satu orang yang sama."

Ya, sempit. Sesempit Baekhyun menempatkan perasaan rela untuk Baekhee yang lebih dulu dekat dan menjadi pacar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar, dia bahkan tak lebih terlihat dari atom. Eksistensinya terabaikan karena zaman sekarang manusia menginginkan bagian atas-bawah yang memuaskan.

Baekhee terlahir dengan kecantikan yang eksotis, tubuh sedikit berisi dengan payudara dan pantat yang terlihat menggoda untuk di remas. Dan Baekhyun? Masih beruntung dia di ciptakan sebagai manusia dengan kelamin utuh meski dadanya tak mengembang. Diberi ratusan ton _baking powder_ -pun tetap akan rata. Tidak ada yang bisa di remas.

"Kalian serasi." Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Hm?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol, kalian serasi. Kau cantik dan dia tampan."

"Kau juga cantik."

"Aku lelaki, _noona_!"

Baekhee tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak menyeka rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya. "Kau tahu, sewaktu kita kecil dulu orang mengira kita kembar. Bahkan ada salah seorang teman ayah yang memberi hadian dua baju anak perempuan untuk kita. Aku sempat iri denganmu. Aku yang terlahir sebagai wanita tidak bisa memiliki wajah secantik dirimu."

"Gen ayah dan ibu cukup baik." Baekhyun lalu tertawa kecil, seakan lupa jika dirinya masih memiliki sisa sakit di hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk rela karena Chanyeol memilih Baekhee. Meski Baekhee terkadang Baekhyun deskripsikan sebagai saudara berawalan "F" dan berakhiran "K" karena pikirannya yang terkadang konyol, tapi Baekhee adalah penggambaran perempuan cerdas yang membanggakan sekaligus kakak penyayang.

"Dan kau tahu Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku tidak cinta dengan Chanyeol."

"Ya, kau sudah bilang hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja."

"Sebenarnya ada alasan lain."

"Apa?"

"Dia memiliki penis yang kecil." Seketika mata Baekhyun membola. Baekhee mengatakan dengan raut kecewa yang benar-benar nyata.

" _WHAT_?!"

"Kira-kira sebesar ini." Baekhee membuat bundaran dari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Itu besar, Baekhee?!"

"Benarkah? Ah, tapi milik Fred mantan kekasihku dulu lebih besar."

"Kau benar-benar gila! Dari mana kau tahu milik Chanyeol lebih kecil dari milik Fred?!"

"Chanyeol pernah mengirimkannya padaku." Baekhee mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa folder dan menyodorkan pada Baekhyun.

" _WHAT THE FUCK_ , BAEKHEE!"

"Kecil, kan?"

Tubuh Baekhyun yang semula terelentang di ranjang kini bangun dengan mata membola dan bibir membulat.

"Itu besar, Baekhee! Milikku saja tidak ada setengahnya!"

"Oh ya? Hmm.. tapi buatku itu kecil. Aku tidak suka yang kecil, tidak imbang dengan payudaraku yang besar."

Baekhee memang memiliki selera _bule_ pda umumnya. Kejantanan besar menggambarkan seberapa kuat gairah terpompa kala hubungan badan dilakukan. Baekhyun tak menampik fakta jika Baekhee sudah tidak lagi perawan mengingat gayanya yang terlalu ekstrim mengumbar keseksian. Tapi Baekhyun juga tahu jika tidak sembarangan Baekhee melakukan hubungan sekalipun itu dengan kekasihnya.

 _Wanita juga berhak memilih_ , begitu kata Baekhee.

"Baekhee,"

"Hm?"

"Penis Chanyeol cukup besar menurutku."

"Penilaian setiap orang berbeda-beda, Baekhyun."

"Baekhee,"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana ya rasanya ditusuk penis sebesar itu?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bashot :** gak jauh beda sama Baekhyun Sunbae, tiap Chap-nya emang bakal sepanjang ini-ini aja hehe... happy maljum yeorobuuun~~~

Update siang2 karena nanti malam mau hibernasi sekaligus selesaikan misi game hehe..

Btw, Baekhyun ini kadang panggil Baekhee gak pake "noona" kalo lagi terkejut. Chap ini belum apa momen Chanbaeknya, sengaja buat menjelaskan asal muasal Baekhee dan Chanyeol kenal hehe..

Saranghae~~


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhee memang penggambaran _bule_ gila. Pikirannya sudah terlalu tinggi sejak dia hobi menceritakan ukuran penis para mantan pacarnya. Bahkan wanita itu juga sempat membandingkan milik Baekhyun dengan milik temannya. Dan hasilnya, Baekhee mengatakan milik Baekhyun ibarat anak TK.

Meski begitu Baekhyun cukup bangga. Setidaknya dalam masa pertumbuhan, anak TK memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari anak bayi.

" _Brotha,_ aku akan bertemu Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang kala itu melepas _safety-belt_ di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi seketika membolakan mata. "Untuk?"

" _Well,_ " Baekhee mengutak-atik ponselnya, menyodorkan pada Baekhyun sembari tersenyum lebar, "Fred mengajakku kembali."

"Jangan katakan kau menemui Chanyeol untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian?!"

" _Bingo!_ " Jentikan jari lentik itu terjadi sebagai simbol kebenaran yang mutlak dari ucapan Baekhee, "Aku bukan tipe yang suka mendua."

"Kau gila!"

"Hidup itu pilihan, _brotha._ "

"Dan kau memilih ukuran yang lebih besar?"

" _Exactly!_ Lagipula aku juga tidak cinta dengan Chanyeol."

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu." Gelengan kepala Baekhyun menggambarkan betapa berbedanya jalan pikiran Baekhee. "Kalau Chanyeol _sunbae_ tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Dia akan mau. Lagipula aku bukan sekedar memilih Fred karena dia perkasa, tapi Fred jauh lebih matang untuk hubungan kami selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan anak kuliah ketika usiaku semakin hari akan bertambah. Aku juga butuh menata masa depanku."

Lalu senyum kecil Baekhyun mengembang setelah mendengar tuturan dewasa Baekhee yang sanhat langka terjadi. "Baiklah. Lakukan dengan baik."

Siang itu Baekhee mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus dan menemui Chanyeol di food-court. Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan yang entah mengapa tidak terlihat serius.

Baekhyun mengamati dari jauh. Seharusnya ada mimik keseriusan ketika pemutusan hubungan adalah apa yang kini tengah mereka bicarakan. Nyatanya, mereka cukup santai dengan minuman di gelas masing-masing dan sesekali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menyibakkan anak rambut Baekhee di sekitat telinga.

Cara Chanyeol melihat Baekhee menggambarkan lelaki itu memiliki ketulusan. Perlakuannya cukup manis tapi terasa menyesakkam bagi Baekhyun yang melihat.

Ada retakan-retakan dalam hatinya yang meminta diselamatkan. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tak memiliki pelampung atau bala bantuan lain karena sesak sakit itu akan ia hadapi seorang diri. Entah akan bertahan seberapa lama, yang jelas bukan pekara gampang karena mata dan hati tengah berkabung.

 **.**

Jengah dan penat tengah melingkup nyata pada diri Baekhyun. Mata kuliah yang seharusnya biasanya berjalan normal mendadak terasa membosankan.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya di atas meja, menopang kepala pada juluran itu lalu sedikit memejamkan mata untuk menghalau bertambahnya penat.

Masih teringat jelas dalam otak Baekhyun bagaimana semalam dia tak berdaya melerai pikirannya. Tugas kuliah memiliki andil besar dalam menciderai kenormalan pikiran lelaki mungil itu. Sebenarnya bukan pertama kali ini saja dia mendapat tugas sebanyak itu, tapi kontaminasi dengan pikiran-pikiran lain menjadi penyeban terbesar mengapa belakangan Baekhyun mempersempit ruang pikirnya.

Terlebih beberapa hari ke belakang tidur malam Baekhyun memiliki kebasahan hingga dunia nyata. Dia terpaksa berjalan terseok menuju kamar mandi saat puncak dari mimpi itu tergapai dan selayaknya seorang lelaki berhormon, Baekhyun menumpahkan semua dalam satu erangan.

Belakangan yang gencar merusak adalah perihal hubungan Baekhee dan Chanyeol. Rasanya sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Dan beruntungnya dalam hal ini Baekhyun tak brutal mencakar Baekhee karena berpacaran dengan _sunbae_ yang ia sukai. Tapi tetap saja, cubitan yang menyesakkan di hati tak bisa di sembunyikan apalagi di cegah.

"Aku saja yang kurang dewasa." Begitu pikir Baekhyun. "Tapi aku harus bagaiman-AH!"

Erangan itu karena kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Kepalanya seperti dipukul oleh batuan runcing hingga nyerinya menyebabkan matanya jadi memiliki pandangan lain.

 _Kenapa sakit karena benturan itu justru memunculkan wajah Chanyeol sunbae? Astaga! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras._

"Kau tidak apa?"

 _Bahkan suaranya. Apa sakit di kepalaku juga bisa merusak telinga?_

"Hallo... kau baik?"

 _Tidakkah ini terlalu nyata?_

"Kau Baekhyun, kan? Adiknya Baekhee?"

"I-iya, _sunbae_."

"Kita bertemu lagi. Aku Park Chanyeol, pacar Baekhee yang baru putus dua jam lalu."

"..."

"Ayo pacaran denganku."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran dengan orang manis sepertimu."

"T-tapi, _Sunbae_.. A-aku lelaki."

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting kau mau. Bagaimana? Apa aku diterima?"

Baru putus dua jam lalu? Jadi Baekhee benar-benar melakukannya. Cukup gila.

Dan untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru putus, senyum Chanyeol mengembang terlalu manis. Dia tidak sedang memaksa senyum itu merekah layak adonan kue yang diberi soda kue, kan? Atau memang itu caranya menghadapi kisah cintanya yang berakhir?

Banyak spekulasi yang mendadak berlomba memenangkan kepercayaan Baekhyun. Keterdiaman Baekhyun seperti menyusun kebingungan dan kekosongan otak kala ajakan berpacaran itu nyata terdengar di telinga.

"Bagaimana? Baekhyun?

"Ah? Oh, i-itu..." _brengsek! Aku kenapa jadi tidak bisa berbicara seperti ini?_

"Kalau masih ragu, kau bisa memikirkannya. Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya?"

"O-oh.."

"Nanti malam mau ku ajak nonton? Kebetulan ada film bagus."

"E-em, i-itu,"

"Aku jemput, ya? Sampai jumpa, calon tambatan hati."

Baekhyun hanya bisa membantin dalam hati, rasa-rasanya mimpi basah semalam terlalu berlebihan memberi reaksi. _Kalau begini akhirnya aku bisa terkapar basah setiap malam berdebar karenamu, Chanyeol Sunbae._

 **.**

Sekiranya semua yang terjadi di kampus hanya ilusi belaka. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol tidak main-main, dia benar datang dengan pakaia rapi. Denim membungkus tubuh bagian atas sedang celana hitam robek bagian lutut seperti menceritakan sang pemakai dengan pendeskripsian maha tampan.

Mereka pergi dengan mobil hitam mengkilat milik Chanyeol; menyusuri ruang di jalanan pada Sabtu malam bersama keheningan dari dua bibir.

Tak ada yang membuat obrolan. Chanyeol terlihat tenang dengan kemudi di depannya sedang Baekhyun merasa berlebihan ketika menganalogikan ada konser The Script dalam hatinya. Degupan itu membuat pipinya panas, bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk.

Keadaan seperti itu tak berubah kala mereka ada di dalam studio. Layar lebar di depan Baekhyun tak ubahnya televisi biasa yang bisa Baekhyun abaikan. Katakan saja Baekhyun sedang apatis; sibuk dengan hatinya sendiri untuk membuat semua terasa baik-baik saja ketika hatinya terlalu berbunga.

Tapi melihat keterdiaman ini, Baekhyun perlahan terkontaminasi pikiran buruk. Diamnya Chanyeol seperti pengabaian. Mereka berangkat bersama, menonton film bersama, dan kembali ke rumah bersama-sama pula. Jika ungkapan cinta tadi siang benar-benar serius, seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan satu hal yang semestinya dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sedang pendekatan. Tapi dia hanya diam, bahkan terus pada keadaan itu sewaktu perjalanan pulang.

Lalu ketika mobil tiba di depan pintu gerbang rumah dan Baekhyun melepas _safety-belt_ yang melingkup tubuhnya, senyum kosong Baekhyun ukur dalam pandangan kekecewaannya.

"Terima kasih, _sunbae._ "

"Ya. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau ku ajak menonton film."

Masih dengan senyumnya yang kecewa, "Ku kira setelah ini kita tidak perlu melakukan hal ini lagi."

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, kita tidak perlu pergi bersama lagi." Kepalanya mendongak, melihat langsung pada wajah tampan Chanyeol yang kebingungan. "Takutnya..aku terlalu terbawa perasaan."

"Baekhyun,"

"Kita saling berdiam diri ketika pernyataan tadi siang selalu ku pikirkan." Kemudian Baekhyun tertawa kering, "Terima kasih, _sunbae."_

"Tunggu," tangannya di cekal, berbalik lagi untuk menghadap tubuh tegap tinggi berbalut denim, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi siang. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

" _S-sunbae..._ "

"Setidaknya beri aku jawaban terlebih dahulu sebelum kau masuk rumah. Kau kira menunggu itu enak? Dari kita berangkat sampai detik ini, aku tersiksa menunggu jawabanmu."

"Kau butuh jawabanku?"

"Tentu, Baekhyun. Setidaknya beri aku kepastian, apakah setelah ini aku bisa memanggilmu 'Baby' atau tetap memanggilmu sebagai Baekhyun."

Ayolah, sebenarnya apa yang sedang Chanyeol rencanakan? Semua terlalu abu-abu dan Baekhyun tak diberi opsi untuk mewarnai dengan warna lain.

"B-bagaimana jika kita saling mengenal dulu? Maksudku, aku butuh tahu dirimu terlebih dahulu."

"Boleh. Mau berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan?"

"Astaga, itu lama sekali, Baekhyun. Kau berniat menguji batas kesabaranku menunggumu?"

"Bagaimana kalau 3 minggu? Kurasa itu cukup."

"Oke. Tiga minggu dari sekarang. Aku sudah mengikatmu sebagai calon pacar jadi kau tidak bisa dekat dengan yang lain. Aku-pun begitu."

"O-oke. Tiga minggu. Aku masuk dulu. Selamat malam, _sunbae._ "

"Tunggu!"

Rasanya menggelitik, seperti bulu-bulu ayam yang sengaja di putar di sekitar pinggang ketika sesuatu lunak dan terasa seperti pop corn caramel menempel di bibir Baekhyun.

" _S-sunbae_.."

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Coba cubit aku-AW!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa mencubir putingku?" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu.

"Oh, di dalam sana ada puting? Maaf aku tidak melihatnya. Aku hanya mencubitmu secara _random_ karena kau tidak bilang bagian mana yang harus ku cubit."

Satu pukulan mengenai dada Chanyeol dari si mungil yang bersemu merah.

"Aku masuk dulu, _sunbae._ "

Lunak rasa pop corn caramel itu kembali terasa, bahkan kini melakukan sedikit gerakan dengan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun. Kejadian itu tak lama, hanya sebentar tapi ada tali saliva tipis yang menyambung.

"K-kau sudah menciumku dua kali."

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya, menciumku di bibir."

"Oh, yang baru saja ku gigit itu bibir? Ku kira marshmallow, rasanya kenyal dan manis, _sih."_

Chanyeol terlalu ahli membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemu merah. Dan akibat dari semua itu pasti malam ini Baekhyun tak sanggup memejamkan mata karena terlalu bahagia.

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** selamat malam minggu semuaaaahhhh...


	5. Chapter 5

"Baekhyun!"

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas sosok yang melambai padanya itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Tinggi tubuhnya yang menjulang serta _up-hair_ yang khas menjadi sesuatu yang selalu Baekhyun rekam jelas dalam ingatan.

" _Sunbae._ "

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan napas masih tak teratur karena berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. "Mau makan siang denganku?"

"O-oh? B-belum."

"Makan denganku, ya? Aku lapar."

"B-baiklah."

"Baekhyun," Dagu Baekhyun di tarik, sedikit mendongak untuk dipaksa menatap kelam mata Chanyeol.

"Berhenti berbicara gugup di depanku, oke?"

Semburat itu kembali muncul; menunjukkan sebuah reaksi malu karena Chanyeol memberi kemanisan dalam perlakuannya. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu lihat aku lagi."

Malu-malu Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, kembali menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum begitu tampan. Belum pernah Baekhyun merasa sebahagia ini ketika melihat wajah seseorang.

 **Cup!**

" _S-sunbae_.. ini ketiga."

"Hm?"

"Ketiga kali kau menciumku."

"Mulai sekarang jangan dihitung. Karena kau akan lelah menghitung banyak ciumanku untukmu."

 **.**

Chanyeol dan segala eksistensinya selalu mencuri perhatian Baekhyun. Sejak awal masuk kuliah Baekhyun sudah mengamati gerak-gerik sang kakak angkatan yang menurutnya layak diberi predikat kakak kelas favorit. Setiap hari Baekhyun akan duduk di salah satu bangku bawah pohon di kampus, mengamati seorang lelaki yang mengalungkan kamera di leher dan berinteraksi dengan sekitarnya bersama senyum yang lebar. Dalam pandangan lain itu terlihat biasa, tapi Baekhyun menilainya sesuatu yang serupa oksigen. Dia harus melihat atau dia akan sekarat jika tidak melakukannya.

Pernah Baekhyun mencoba untuk berhenti memperhatikan. Dia mengalihan fokus pada hal lain karena dia rasa tidak akan ada _feedback_ apa-apa jika terus seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi pemerhati sedang yang diperhatikan terlalu sibuk menanggapi para wanita ber-rok pendek. Pikirnya, sudah sepantasnya lelaki populer seperti Park Chanyeol menikmati kelebihan dirinya untuk menggaet siapapun. Dan karena itu, Baekhyun akan mundur perlahan sebelum dia terjebak terlalu dalam.

Sayangnya Baekhyun adalah penggambaran sosok yang tidak pernah berpendirian teguh. Dia serupa ranting ringkih yang akan ikut kemana angin menerpa. Dan angin dalam situasi Baekhyun kala itu adalah dirinya yang terlalu sulit melepaskan atensi pada Chanyeol. Bahkan sesekali Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengabadikan beberapa momen dengan kamera lalu mencetak semua yang ia bidik dan tersenyum puas dengan wajah tampan dalam foto itu.

Benar, Baekhyun itu labil. Sekali waktu dia berkata akan melupakan. Tapi tak jarang dia menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam kubangan perasaan yang lebih dalam.

Dari kakak angkatan favorit menjadi pacar idaman. Terlalu jauh, bukan? Tapi biarlah.

Meski bagitu Baekhyun sadar, dirinya yang berantonim dengan _straight_ hanya akan memiliki satu sisi rasa pada Park Chanyeol yang sepertinya lebih menyukai buah dada. Dia cukup puas menyukai Chanyeol dari jarak jauh, tak mengharap satu balasan apapun meski Baekhee mengatakan selalu ada peluang untuk hal itu.

Baekhee pernah berkata _'_ _Jangan persempit definisi rasa suka hanya sebatas gender. Karena_ _hati_ _tidak melihat_ _seorang wanita_ _memiliki payudara yang kenyal atau_ _lelaki_ _memiliki penis yang besar._ _'_. Analogi Baekhee terlalu ekstrem, tapi Baekhyun bisa menangkap maksudnya. Beruntung Baekhyun memiliki kakak seperti Baekhee yang bisa mengerti bagaimana sistem rasa suka manusia zaman sekarang.

Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu serta restu semesta yang sudah ia dapat, kini Baekhyun bisa merasakan kebenaran dari ucapan Baekhee tentang definisi rasa suka. Dia yang tidak pernah mengharap apapun tentang balasan sebuah rasa justru mendapat sesuatu lebih besar dari itu. Park Chanyeol bersamanya, duduk dalam jarak yang dekat dan bahkan ada suatu pernyataan yang tidak Baekhyun duga.

Tapi tidakkah itu terlalu tiba-tiba?

 **.**

"Baekhyun- _aa,_ "

"Iya, _sunbae_?"

"Kau dan Baekhee sangat dekat, ya?"

"Ya, karena dia kakakku."

"Wajah kalian juga mirip. Aku seperti melihat Baekhee versi rambut pendek. Tapi kau lebih cantik."

"Aku lelaki, _sunbae._ "

"Ya, aku tahu. Hanya saja kau berbeda."

Setelah makan siang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di salah satu sudut Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk di perpustakaan. Dia butuh membaca beberapa buku untuk ujian minggu depan. Tapi melalui rengekan yang Baekhyun katakan itu sangat lucu sekali, Baekhyun pasrah dengan ajakan hanya meminjam buku di perpustakaan dan membacanya di bawah pohon.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir jika aku ini Baekhee, kan?"

Kenyataannya, Baekhyun terlalu takut dengan kedekatan yang tiba-tiba ini ada maksud tertentu.

Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat mengatakan perasaan suka setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun sangat tahu hubungan apa yang terjalin antara Chanyeol dan Baekhee? Baekhyun saja butuh waktu menerjemahan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dahulu, tapi Chanyeol seperti kilat yang langsung menyambar dengan umbaran kata suka dari bibirnya kepada Baekhyun.

Ketakutan ini selalu Baekhyun tepis, dia terlalu berbahagia dengan pernyataan Chanyeol sehingga melupakan fakta jika hati juga butuh logika untuk bekerja sama.

"Aku dan Baekhee dua orang yang berbeda, _sunbae._ " Pelupuk mata Baekhyun mendadak panas, hatinya sedikit _ngilu._ "Aku bukan Baekhee. Jangan samakan kami."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalian sama, Baekhyun. Kalian berbeda, sangat berbeda."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun menutup bukunya, menatap Chanyeol langsung dengan matanya yang sayu. "Apa..apa...aku hanya pelarian?"

"Maksudmu?"

" _Sunbae,_ aku tahu popularitasmu seperti apa. Aku juga tahu hubunganmu dengan Baekhee seperti apa. Aku tahu semuanya."

Chanyeol berdecih, "Kau tidak tahu semuanya, Baekhyun sayang."

" _Sunbae,_ jika memang aku adalah pelarian karena Baekhee memutuskanmu, itu sungguh kenyataan yang buruk. Aku akan sangat membencimu."

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Hm?"

"Aku..aku.."

"Kau meraguanku?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia justru menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pelupuk matanya yang mulai berlinang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah anak yang ringkih hati, dia mudah menangis untuk sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hatinya. Terlebih menyangkut seseorang yang selalu ia simpan sebagai pemicu detak jantuk yang memburu, Baekhyun terlalu tipis kekuatan jika berhubungan tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, jawab aku."

"Aku..aku.."

"Kau meragukanku? Hm?"

Dagunya ditarik, tapi Baekhyun tak leluasa menatap Chanyeol dan memilih memejamkan mata bersama airmata yang berusaha ia tahan. "Wajar jika aku memilikinya, _sunbae._ "

"Jangan memiliki pikiran seperti itu, kumohon," air matanya di usap oleh Chanyeol, "Berhenti menitihkan air mata karena aku lemah untuk itu." lalu sisa kebasahan di pipi Baekhyun itu mendapat kecup panjang oleh Chanyeol. Bibirnya berasa di sana, merasakan bagaimana air mata itu mengucur karena keraguan yang disimpan oleh Baekhyun.

" _Sunbae,_ kita bisa hentikan sampai sini. Aku bukan orang yang tegar jika nanti pada akhirnya aku menemui kenyataan tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Dan kenyataan itu adalah pikiran terburukku."

"Baekhyun,"

"Pikirkan kembali tentang pernyataanmu waktu itu. Jika sudah, kau bisa datang padaku dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Jangan berbohong."

Baekhyun lalu pergi dengan cara yang dramatis. Air matanya masih belum menginginkan berhenti dan dia butuh berlari karena pikirannya yang buruk. Ketakutannya tentang kebenaran dari perasaan Chanyeol berperan besar mengoyak pertahanan. Tentu yang terburuk lebih berkuasa, mengatakan pada seluruh sukma diri Baekhyun jika Chanyeol hanya bermain ketika Baekhyun menganggap serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot** : Halooooooo balik lagi setelah sekian lama mengurung diri di botol. Chap ini ngetiknya sambil baper, gak tahu apa yang dibaperin tapi bawaannya melow melulu dari pagi T.T

Tapi kalian jangan baper ya? Kan lagi malam minggu hehe...

Btw, Ayoung gak akan berhenti bilang terima kasih buat yang baca, review, fav, dan follow. Terima kasiiiihhh sekali. Review kalian bener2 moodboster hehe..


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau menangis?" adalah apa yang Baekhee tanyakan ketika pintu utama terbuka.

Adik lelaki kesayangannya itu mengerucutkan bibir, menggeleng banyak-banyak dengan alis yang bertaut. "Lelaki mana boleh menangis."

Setelah itu Baekhyun segera berlari menyusuri tangga, masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Apa yang dia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu mau tidak mau mengorek rasa malu hingga ke akar. Perasaannya yang terlalu tipis membuat Baekhyun bertindak seperti anak gadis putus cinta.

Sadar tindankannya itu memalukan, lantas Baekhyun mengusak kasar rambutnya dan mengutuk segala kesensitifan dirinya.

Belum sempat dia selesai dengan rasa malu, Baekhee sudah muncul dengan gurat kekhawatiran beserta langkah lebar-lebar mendekati Baekhyun. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"B-baekhee.."

"Katakan!" wajah Baekhee memerah karena kemarahan.

"B-baekhee.."

"Jawab, Baekhyun!"

"IYA AKU JAWAB TAPI JANGAN INJAK KAKIKU!" ringisan di wajah Baekhyun itu sontak membuat Baekhee melihat ke bawah dan betapa malang nasib kaki Baekhyun yang terinjak oleh _heels_ yang membungkus kaki Baekhee. "Sakit tau!"

"Oh? _Sorry, sorry._ "

"Aku tidak menangis!" sergah Baekhyun. "Matamu saja yang salah lihat."

"Baekhyun, bukan setahun-dua tahun aku menjadi kakakmu. Aku tahu betul dari hidungmu yang memerah."

"Merah sekali, ya?"

"Jadi benar kau menangis?" Baekhee mendesak. Wajahnya yang biasa ia buat terlihat seperti bule modern kini berubah menjadi serius. Layaknya seorang kakak yang turut terluka ketika adik kesayangannya disakiti. "Siapa? Chanyeol? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

" _Noona,_ apa aku salah jika meragukan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ingin pacaran denganku?"

"Kalian pacaran?!"

"Belum, _sih._ Tapi dia bilang ingin jadi pacarku, dan aku ingin pendekatan dulu. Aku merasa aneh. Dia terlalu cepat setelah kau memutuskannya. Aku hanya takut menjadi pelarian saja."

Tundukkan kepala Baekhyun kembali dilakukan, dilema dalam dirinya masih tersisa dan itu sedikit buruk untuk perangainya yang mencoba tegar. Setidaknya dilema ini ada ketika belum ada sesuatu yang menyatakan resmi dalam suatu hubungan daripada nanti Baekhyun menyesal dengan kenyataan buruk dari hati Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Astaga!" Baekhee mencengkeram pundak adiknya untuk berbicara dalam kedekatan seorang saudara kandung, "kenapa tidak cerita?"

"Aku..aku takut kau akan marah."

" _Me?_ " Baekhee menunjuk dirinya, tawa menggelegar itu lantas terdengar dan Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Baekhyun tahu jika Baekhee memang ajaib, tapi ini bisa masuk kategori gila karena tertawa lantang ketika mantan pacarnya meminta pacaran dengan adiknya sendiri. " _You must be crazy, brotha!_ "

"Bagaimanapun Chanyeol itu mantan pacarmu dan kalian baru putus."

" _I know._ Tapi aku tidak sedih jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan, jika aku tidak cinta dengan Chanyeol. Dan asal kau tahu, Baekhyun, hubungan kami tidak seserius yang kau kira." Baekhee lalu menyisihkan rambut liar di depan dahi adiknya, mengusak lembut dua alis Baekhyun bersama senyum yang terukir manis. "Baekhyun, sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak cinta denganku."

Kenyataan macam apalagi ini? Kenapa mereka berdua mudah sekali mengatakan tidak cinta dalam hubungan yang mereka katakan pacaran?

"Begini, aku sudah banyak berbicara pada Chanyeol. Aku mengatakan semuanya tanpa pernah ada bagian yang ku kurangi."

"Termasuk ukuran penis?"

"Y-ya. Itu juga ku katakan. Aku menceritakan semuanya, kejujuran yang seharusnya tidak ku permainkan dalam hal ini. Dan Chanyeol menerima semua itu."

"D-dia tidak marah? Maksudku—"

"Sama sekali tidak. Dia bahkan senang hubungan ini diakhiri karena Chanyeol.."

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau tanya dia sendiri saja."

Lalu rengekan Baekhyun mengacau keseriusan yang terbangun. Dalam hal ini sifatnya sebagai anak bungsu mulai keluar, terlebih pada Baekhee yang sejak kecil tidak pernah protes pada sifatnya yang manja. "Baekhee, _noona,_ katakan ada apa?"

"Tanya sama Chanyeol sendiri. Biar kau tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Baekhee kemudian pergi dengan siulan-siulan tidak merdunya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tumpukan penasaran dalam hatinya. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun berbaik sangka dengan gantungan kalimat Baekhee, ada peluang tentang keseriusan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau terlalu terjerat kemanisan itu, dia memilih bertahan meski rasanya gatal untuk mengetahuinya sekarang juga.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Baekhee dari lantai bawah, "Ada tamu! Buka pintunya. Aku sedang repot."

Baekhyun lalu turun dan melempar bantal sofa pada Baekhee yang tengah memperbaiki _make-up_ nya di ruang tamu.

"Kau lebih dekat dengan pintu kenapa menyuruhku!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Dasar _bule_ gila!"

"Hai, Baekhyun." adalah sapaan yang membuat Baekhyun mematung kala pintu itu ia buka. Sipit matanya bertahan dalam keterpakuan kala senyum manis di hadapannya itu suatu eksistensi yang nyata.

" _S-sunbae_?"

 **.**

Mereka kembali diam ketika mobil itu melaju membelah keramaian jalan. Mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tidak memiliki pembicaraan yang pasti karena belum ada sepakat untuk mengakhiri kekecewaan yang terlanjur menggerogoti Baekhyun.

Kemunculan Chanyeol dan ajakannya ke suatu tempat nyatanya tidak bisa Baekhyun tolak. Dia berpasrah pada apapun ketika Chanyeol menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka pergi entah kemana.

"Kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun membuka suara terlebih dahulu, tapi Chanyeol tidak memberi jawaban yang pasti hingga akhirnya mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti di sebuah pelataran rumah.

"Ini rumahku, nantinya juga bisa kau anggap sebagai rumah."

Masih dalam kepasrahannya, Baekhyun hanya diam ketika Chanyeol membawanya masuk dan bertemu pintu jati tinggi di dalam rumah. Kesimpulan yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap dari rumah Chanyeol adalah kesederhanaan yang terlihat anggun. Dalam hal ini Baekhyun bisa berpendapat jika Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga berada yang tidak menunjukkan kekayaan dalam bentuk fisik.

"Masuklah, ini kamarku."

" _S-sunbae_ mau kemana?"

"Aku ambil minum dulu."

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai memberanikan diri membuka pintu jati bercat putih itu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pandangan pertama Baekhyun tentang isi kamar seorang laki-laki. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kamar Baekhyun di rumah, hanya ada beberapa barang inti di dalam sebuah kamar. Tempat tidur, lemari, meja, lampu, semuanya sama. Yang membedakan hanya ada satu set drum di sudut kamar dengan inisial YEOL pada salah satu bagiannya.

Kamar Chanyeol ber-cat abu-abu, beberapa poster musisi legendaris dunia terpasang, dan..

"Oh?"

Ada satu bagian tembok yang tidak ber-cat abu-abu. Bukan terbalut warna lain, tapi potret seseorang dalam berbagai posisi yang terjajar rapi hingga memenuhi hampir satu bagian tembok itu.

Baekhyun kembali terpaku, merasa semesta terlalu mudah mempermainkan perasannya dari kecewa menjadi terkesan. Apa yang kini ia lihat bukan penggambaran orang lain, melainkan dirinya sendiri dari berbagai sudut.

"Kapan dia mengambil semua ini?"

Baekhyun meneliti satu persatu. Semua yang tertempel di sana seperti di ambil dari sudut yang tak Baekhyun sadari. Di dalam kelas, di _foodcourt,_ perpustakaan, dan banyak tempat lain yang biasa Baekhyun kunjungi sewaktu di kampus.

Semua ini membuatnya kebingungan. Sosok Chanyeol terlalu misterius untuk ditentukan bagaimana karakter sesungguhnya. Kisah cintanya dengan Baekhee, lalu foto-foto yang memenuhi tembok ini, Baekhyun butuh penjelasan agar tidak dirinya sendiri yang merasa kosong.

"Kau suka?" Lalu dua lengan itu tiba-tiba melingkar di sekitar perut Baekhyun. Tidak perlu berbalik Baekhyun sudah tahu milik siapa. "Targetku memenuhi semua tembok kamar dengan fotomu. Tapi ku rasa akan butuh waktu lebih lama. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk satu bagian saja yang ku penuhi."

" _S-sunbae.._ kau mengambil semua ini?"

"Ya. Kau bisa mengatakan aku seorang maniak atau apapun. Setiap hari aku mengikutimu, mengambil setiap gerak yang kau lakukan dan menempelnya di sini."

"Kau membingungkan, _sunbae._ "

"Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan diriku." Chanyeol menarik diri, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Awalnya ku kira aku.. _straight._ "

"Kelihatannya memang seperti itu. Teman wanitamu banyak dan kau bahkan mengirimkan foto penismu pada Baekhee."

"Baekhee menunjukkannya?!" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dasar _bule_ bocor!"

" _Sunbae_ , aku serius dengan keraguanku." Baekhyun membawa topik itu lagi. Matanya sudah menunjukkan ketegaran, bagaimanapun dia memiliki hak untuk menuntut kejelasan supaya Baekhyun tahu selanjutnya apa yang akan dia lakukan. Baekhyun butuh Chanyeol mengatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri karena jika mengandalkan simpulan sepihak dari deretan foto ini saja tidak akan cukup meyakinkan.

"Aku menyukaimu." Singkat, tapi Baekhyun serasa tertusuk hingga batas logikanya. "Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Bukan karena kau seperti Baekhee, tapi karena kau Byun Baekhyun." Dua tangan Baekhyun diraih, ciuman pada punggung tangan itu terjadi cukup lama oleh bibir Chanyeol. "Kenapa aku membawamu kemari karena aku ingin menunjukkan padamu kegilaanku. Sekali lagi kau bisa mengatakan aku seorang maniak, karena memang begitulah. Awalnya ku kira aku hanya menyukai senyummu, tapi ternyata aku menyukai segalanya tentangmu. Aku bukan lelaki yang tahu bagaimana berkata jujur tentang perasaanku, aku terlalu takut dengan diriku yang bukan seorang _straight._ "

"Kenapa takut? Kau bisa berkata jujur, _Sunbae._ " Belaian itu Baekhyun berikan pada pipi Chanyeol, "Tidak ada yang salah sekalipun kau akan mengalami penolakan."

"Ku kira Baekhee bisa menjadi titik balik, tapi ternyata justru membawaku semakin menyukaimu."

" _Sunbae.._ "

"Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkan keraguanmu. Tapi perlu kau tahu jika aku sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri untukmu. Sulit, Baekhyun. Aku takut pada kenyataan jika orang lain yang akan kau pilih. Maka dari itu, ketika aku melihat kesempatan, aku langsung mengikatmu."

Kelegaan itu muncul pada diri Baekhyun. Senyumnya terukir kecil ketika Chanyeol mengatakan lebih dari apa yang dia harapkan. Selama ini mereka saling berdiam diri, bersembunyi pada ketakutan yang tidak berdasar, dan memunculkan keraguan ketika waktu memberi kesempatan untuk mendekat. Seharusnya ada yang lebih terbuka, tapi tidak apa. Begini saja Baekhyun sudah merasa cukup. Chanyeol dan segala rahasianya menjadi keberanian tersendiri untuk Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan di leher lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tak lagi mengurusi kikisan keraguan itu. Dia terlalu bahagia untuk Chanyeol yang mengakui semua tanpa ada cacat. Entahlah, perasaan mudah sekali terkoyak oleh hal-hal sepele seperti hati.

Lalu ketika kebahagiaan itu membuncah dalam satu debaran yang _asik,_ Baekhyun meminta kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih satu kebasahan dalam bibirnya.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang paham bagaimana seharusnya bibir itu ia kecap. Yang Baekhyun tahu adalah keintiman ini menjadi bentuk nyata tentang bahagia dalam hatinya. Gelenyar itu menyenangkan, menangkap banyak kebahagiaan hingga Baekhyun tak ragu memulai dari bibir bawah Chanyeol untuk ia gigit.

"Sebentar," Chanyeol menjauhkan diri, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah bersemu dengan bibir basah. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Oh? M-maaf,"

"Lihat aku,"

Dagu Baekhyun di tarik, dalam waktu singkat dia merasa penuh pada bibinya karena Chanyeol melesakkan kekenyalan di sana.

Baekhyun tak perlu repot menjinjitkan kaki. Karena Chanyeol kini berbaik hati untuk sedikit membungkuk dan mendominasi ciuman itu. Bibirnya bekerja sedikit terburu, menyesap Baekhyun di bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun membalas.

Mereka terlalu menggebu, perasaan yang berbalas itu menjadi dasar mengapa cepat sekali perdamaian ini terjadi dan keintiman menjadi satu bentu perayaan. Seujurnya Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah menahan gairah, pada kenyataannya dia lelaki biasa yang juga memiliki sisi nafsu. Dan Chanyeol menyulut semua itu dalam takaran yang pas lalu membakarnya dalam api yang menggebu hingga tidak begitu menyadari kini Baekhyun terbaring di ranjang dengan Chanyeol di atasnya.

"S-sunbae," Baekhyun menyela dengan keadaan bibir yang membengkak.

"Aku pernah melihatmu bermain dildo." Baekhyun memukul kecil pundak Chanyeol. Kenangan buruk itu kenapa harus terbawa dalam keadaan seperti ini? "Dan Baekhee bilang kau ingin tahu milikku."

"Dasar _bule_ gila!"

"Baekhyun,"

"I-iya?"

Chanyeol menurunkan dirinya dengan memberi garis ciuman dari puncak kepala Baekhyun melewati hidung, bibir, dagu, dada, perut, dan tiba pada bagian bawah yang menjadi hal paling sensitif. Baekhyun tidak berani melihat, dia hanya memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram apapun yang bisa ia jangkau kala bisa ia rasakan bagian tersensitif itu menjadi giliran terakhir untuk ciuman dari Chanyeol.

"Ahh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** semoga kalian gak bosen karena Ayoung update lagi kurang dari 24 jam. Hahahaha... see you next year, everybody!


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun mungkin merasa ini adalah mimpi yang sangat menggairahkan. Yang mana dia harus berbahagia dengan gejolak yang menegangkan tubuhnya dan membuat peluhnya keluar tanpa sia-sia. Sisa ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan dari puncak kepala hingga pangkal paha nyatanya sumber dari segala sumber lenguhan di bibir Baekhyun.

"S-sunbae.." desahannya tertahan, mungkin karena Chanyeol masih bermain dengan kecupan kecil-kecil pada _milik_ Baekhyun yang minta dimanjakan. "J-jangan.."

"Oh, _si kecil_." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak bagian itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Dari luar dia terlihat mungil."

"S-sunbae.." Baekhyun mengerang pelan, tidak terlalu peduli dengan kekehan Chanyeol di depan _ketegangannya._

Kiranya Chanyeol akan membuka dengan menurunkan resleting terlebih dahulu, tapi lelaki itu justru kembali berdiri dan menikmati rona merah wajah Baekhyun.

Tubuh menggeliat, tangan mencengkeram sprei secara _random,_ Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun memiliki sebuah nafsu besar hanya karena sentuhan luar. "Buka matamu."

Dua lengan Chanyeol sudah memenjara sekitar tubuh Baekhyun. Wajahnya ia dekatkan, mengabaikan jarak yang tersisa hanya untuk menyentuh kulit wajah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi brengsek dengan menyetubuhimu."

"M-maksudnya?"

"Baekhyun.." tangannya melerai rambut Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat, "Jika aku boleh jujur, aku bukan penahan nafsu yang baik. Aku seorang yang sulit mengendalikan diri jika sudah tersulut nafsu."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Senyum kecil itu Chanyeol berikan, "Yakin?"

"Ya!" baru saja Baekhyun akan mendorong Chanyeol untuk membalik posisi, tapi dia tak begitu kuat karena Chanyeol kini memenjara dua lengannya di atas kepala.

"Bagaimana jika berciuman dulu? Maksudku, aku suka bibirmu dan ku pikir akan menyenangkan jika aku berlama-lama di san—MMPPHH!"

Terbungkam sudah semua kata-kata Chanyeol karena Baekhyun mengedepankan tubuh dan menjangkai semua ketebalan bibir itu. Lidahnya bergerak tak aturan, seperti seorang amatir tapi ingin menjamah lebih jauh.

Chanyeol menanggapi itu dengan senyum kecil. Tangannya tak lagi memenjara lengan Baekhyun dan si mungil mulai berani melingkarkan lengan di leher Chanyeol.

" _Calm down, baby._ "

"M-maaf.."

" _It_ _'_ _s okay._ Aku tidak akan kemana-mana ketika kita berciuman."

Malu-malu Baekhyun mengangguk; kebodohannya, memang. Baekhyun tidak terlatih jatuh cinta dan itu berakibat fatal dengan dirinya yang sulit mengendalikan gairah. Terlebih dia mendapati fakta jika Chanyeol telah memiliki rasa yang sama sejak dulu.

Baekhyun yakin dia bukan anak yang baik, dan mendapat kebaikan tentang sesuatu bernama cinta bisa dia katakan terlalu berlebihan hanya karena dia tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain kecuali Chanyeol.

"S-sunbae.."

"Hm?"

"I-itu.."

"Apa, sayang?"

"Ada cabai di gigimu."

 _PLETAK!_

Rasanya Chanyeol sedang tertampar penis kuda hanya karena cabai di gigi.

 **.**

Sore itu Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan kuliah terakhir di penghujung hari Jumat. Tubuhnya ia loloskan terbujur di atas sofa, mengatur ketenangan batin sejenak setelah mengalami perdebatan panjang dengan salah satu teman kuliah. Hanya masalah pembagian tugas, tapi Baekhyun dibuat kesal setengah mati. Terlebih hari ini dia tidak melihat Chanyeol dan hanya mendapat kabar lewat pesan jika _sunbae_ kesayangannya itu sedang berada di luar kota.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat sejarahnya bisa mendapat hubungan seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Dia terkadang tidak percaya jika Chanyeol bisa ia genggam, bahkan mereka sudah bertukar ciuman panas yang berakhir dengan kemunculan cabai di sela gigi Chanyeol.

Terkadang saat malam hari sebelum tidur, Baekhyun akan menepuk pipinya guna mengembalikan kesadaran. Siapa tahu ini bagian mimpi panjang karena Baekhyun terlalu lelah dengan perasaannya. Tapi mendapati sakit dan merah di pipinya, Baekhyun barulah sadar ini bukan mimpi. Terlebih hampir setiap malam kini Chanyeol akan menghubunginya, mengatakan 'selamat malam' yang teramat manis berimbuh dengan suara kecupan dari seberang sana.

Sialan! Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta dalam kadar tak terduga. Senyumnya kadang berkembang mencapai telinga ketika membayangkan Chanyeol beserta seluruh antek-anteknya yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

"Aku mencium aroma jatuh cinta."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, melihat Baekhee sudah duduk di atas perut dengan baju super kekurangan kain. _Hotpants_ itu bahkan menampakkan kesintalan pantat Baekhee, juga kaosnya yang terlalu berbelah dada rendah hingga ketika Baekhee menunduk akan ada dua _pepaya_ yang menggantung.

"Turun!"

"Bagaimana? Sudah melihat penis Chanyeol?"

" _Damn! What the hell are you talking about!_ "

"Belum, ya?" Baekhee memundurkan kembali tubuhnya, menduduki Baekhyun tepat di atas sesuatu yang menjadi kebanggaan seorang lelaki. "Ku kira kalian langsung—"

"Kau pikir aku lelaki macam apa?"

"Lelaki penuh nafsu!" Baekhee lalu terkekeh geli, menggoyangkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat adik kesayangannya itu berdecih kesal.

"Bisa kau turun dari atas tubuhku?"

"Kenapa? Takut bernafsu denganku, ya?"

"Mulutmu, Byun Baekhee!"

"Ups, aku lupa. Kau kan hanya bernafsu dengan Chanyeol."

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjepit leher Baekhee dengan apapun dan membungkam mulut wanita itu dengan dildo. Benar-benar tidak ber _filter._

Tapi Baekhyun tidak marah. Dia cukup tahu standar bercanda Baekhee yang memang sudah ia anggap terlalu Barat.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Baekhee berubah manis, dia memainkan rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun dan berbicara dengan menghilangkan logat _bule-_ nya.

"Terima kasih. Kau berperan pada semua yang terjadi padaku dengan Chanyeol."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak berperan apa-apa. Kalian hanya tidak memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk saling mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain."

"Aku melihat banyak fotoku tertempel di tembok kamarnya. Kau tahu Baekhee, saat itu aku merasa sangat istimewa."

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat bahagia."

"Terima kasih sudah berbahagia." Baekhee menarik kepala Baekhyun, membawanya dalam dekap dada yang selalu ia lakukan ketika adik kesayangannya itu merasa bahagia. "Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?"

"Payudaraku yang tidak sedang terpenjara bra? Apa kenyal? Aku berniat melakukan hal ini ketika Fred datang."

Haruskah Baekhee merusak momen ini hanya untuk sebuah bra yang tak melingkup payudaranya?

 **.**

Mandi menjadi satu hal rutin yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sebelum tidur. Dia akan menggosok setiap sela kulit tubuhnya, membubuhkan sabun beraroma _matcha_ hingga dia merasa segar. Selepas itu Baekhyun hanya akan keluar dengan rambut basah dan handuk melilit sekitar perut. Dia pikir akan mengeringkan rambut terlebih dahulu lalu berpakaian santai untuk menuju alam mimpi. Nyatanya Baekhyun harus menunda itu semua ketika ada eksistensi lain di dalam kamarnya yang sedang membujurkan diri di ranjang.

"Sunbae?"

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Malu-malu Baekhyun mendekat, duduk di dekat lelaki yang terbujur itu. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sekitar sepuluh menit lalu. Mandimu lama juga, ya?"

"Aku sedang keramas tadi. Jadi lama."

"Maaf ya aku datang malam-malam begini." Chanyeol lantas membangunkan dirinya dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Ini semua karena aku rindu. Bukan rindu berat, tapi rindu setengah mati."

Pipi Baekhyun merona, seperti terpanggang oleh pemanggang daging, "Bagaimana urusannya? Sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Aku masih harus kembali kesana untuk bahan skripsiku nanti. Izinnya sangat susah."

"Semangat, ya? Kau pasti bisa."

Kemudian hening. Kembali fakta berbicara sebuah cinta yang telah bersemi. Mungkin karena usia _nya_ baru sebentar. Jadinya ada sedikit kecanggungan ketika hening ini menjadi satu yang akan tertoreh sebagai kenangan.

"Jadi begini ya rasanya rindu." Chanyeol yang duduk lebih belakang dari Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun yang tak berbaju, mengendus aroma harum dari tubuh kekasih mungilnya yang sudah bersemu merah di pipi. "Dan setelah aku mencium aroma tubuhmu, aku kira aku akan sering merindukanmu. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa. Tapi aku punya syarat."

"Katakan, sayang."

Baekhyun merasa refleknya sukup bagus untuk mengangkat kepala kala sapuan napas itu mengenai lehernya. Matanya terpejam erat, mencoba mencerna getaran yang masih Chanyeol berikan secara kecil karena tangannya bermain di lengan polos Baekhyun.

"Apa syaratnya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun semakin mendongakkan kepala ketika cuping telinganya dijamah oleh sesuatu yang basah. Lidahnya tak menemukan pergerakan untuk berkata lebih lanjut karena libido mulai mengacau. Reflek lain membuat tangannya bergerak ke belakang, menjamah wajah lain yang kini bermain halus dengan hisapan di perpotongan leher.

Baekhyun mungkin bisa lebih membatasi desahan jika hanya lehernya yang terjamah, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan lebih dari itu ketika ada rabaan yang menyentuh bagian dadanya yang telanjang. Sentuhan itu halus, bergerak dengan sopan meski sesekali menekan satu titik tersensitif di dada.

"S-sunbae..hhh.."

Kembali Baekhyun tergeletak karena gairah yang ia terima. Tubuhnya terbujur di atas ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang menguasai semua pergerakan. Tak ada kesempatan untuk melontarkan sebuah larangan ketika mulut Baekhyun sepenuhnya terbungkam oleh kebasahan bibir Chanyeol.

Mereka beradu mulut, berperang dengan lidah, mendecak kenikmatan dengan saling memeluk erat sehingga lupa jika malam sudah semakin larut.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol hanya akan selesai dengan ciuman, nyatanya _sunbae_ kesayangannya itu bergerak turun untuk mengulum sesuatu lain yang mencuat di dada.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana Baekhyun merasakan, dia berani bersumpah jilatan dan hisapan yang Chanyeol beri di dadanya adalah sesuatu yang memabukkan. Baekhyun bahkan tak malu-malu untuk menekan kepala Chanyeol, berharap lelaki itu tidak meninggalkan kenikmatan yang sudah Baekhyun kecap sebagai candu.

Lalu ketika semua menjadi semakin membara dan Chanyeol mulai merambah turun ke bawah, Baekhyun segera mengapit tangan Chanyeol yang akan membuka handuk dan menggeleng banyak-banyak.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ku mohon jangan."

"Kau...belum siap?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Bukan begitu.."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku..aku..."

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi masih ada raut ragu di wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tidak akan sampai _masuk._ "

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya.."

"Kau malu?"

Kembali Baekhyun mengangguk, "Y-ya. Aku malu, _sunbae._ "

"Tidak apa. Aku pernah sekali melihatmu telanjang. Jadi tidak masalah, kan, jika aku melihatmu telanjang lagi?"

Tanpa persetujuan, Chanyeol membuka lilitan handuk itu perlahan sedang Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Momen ini akan menjadi terburuk bagi Baekhyun, dia bersumpah tidak akan melupakannya. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol mulai berseru dengan mata berbinar.

"WOW!"

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku malu. Baekhee yang melakukan semua ini." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Kau menggunakan celana dalam bermotif Minnie Mouse?"

Anggukan Baekhyun tampak kecil.

"Kita berjodoh. Aku menggunakan yang bermotif Mickey Mouse." Chanyeol dengan semangat membuka celananya.

"Y-ya _sunbae_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Basyot :** iya tau ini kriuk banget, maka dari itu maafin Ayoung ya hehehe... btw selamat tahun baru, ya? Maafkan kalo di 2017 Ayoung ada salah. Saranghaeyo...

FF ini update barengan sama **Azova10, valbifeur, dobbyuudobby, nisachu, ohlan94 (wattpad).** Bisa di kunjungi lapak2nya~~


	8. Chapter 8

"Baekhee memaksa."

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk, menatap handuk putih yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif di pangkal paha.

Benar dugaan Baekhyun, sutradara dibalik celana dalamnya yang satu motif dengan Chanyeol adalah Baekhee. Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar dan tidak termakan bujuk rayu itu. Hanya karena sebuah taruhan tentang 'siapa yang mendapat dada ayam' dari fasilitas pesan-antar restoran cepat saji, Baekhyun memberikan harga dirinya secara cuma-cuma.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk membalas Baekhee nanti.

"Aku..malu." Baekhyun mengambil bantal, menutupi sebagian pahanya dan menyembunyikan semu merah yang merambat di pipi.

"Kenapa malu? Aku saja tidak malu." Ya, Chanyeol boleh berkata seperti itu tapi tidak dengan menghentak tubuh bawahnya yang hanya terbalut celana dalam Mickey Mouse. "Ini lucu, Baekhyun. Ku rasa tidak banyak pasangan menggunakan celana dalam yang sama."

"Aku...aku ganti.."

"Jangan!" Cepat-cepat Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membawa adik angkatan kesayangannya itu kembali berbarin dalam tumpukan tubuh mereka yang tak berjarak. "Aku suka."

"Tapi ini memalukan, _sunbae._ "

Chanyeol bisa melihat rona merah itu berada di pipi Baekhyun. Dia suka warnanya, merah menggoda seakan mengajak Chanyeol untuk menggemas sepanjang hari.

"Baekhyun- _ee_ malu?" Yang ditanya mengangguk, "Walau aku berkata suka apa Baekhyun- _ee_ tetap malu?"

Anggukan itu kini berselimut keraguan.

" _Sweetheart,_ " Baekhyun suka panggilan itu, "Baiklah jika malu. Kau bisa melepasnya."

Chanyeol menjauhkan diri, dia tak lagi memaksa dengan caranya yang menggebu. Sebagai pihak lebih dewasa, dia menempatkan diri untuk tidak berlaku egois. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun bak permata mahal, harus dijaga sebaik mungkin atau akan rusak karena keegoisan semata.

" _Sunbae..._ marah?"

"Tidak, _sweetheart._ Aku tidak marah."

Bisa Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum itu memudar dan terlalu dipaksa. Sebenarnya dalam hal ini Baekhyun berlaku lugu karena Chanyeol adalah yang pertama melihat hal memalukan ini. Pikirnya, mereka akan saling membuka diri dalam konotasi erotis dengan keadaan yang romantis. Nyatanya Mickey-Minnie Mouse yang sengaja Baekhee siapkan merusakan apa yang selalu Baekhyun idam-idamkan.

" _Sunbae..._ " paha polos milik Chanyeol itu Baekhyun tusuk dengan telunjuk. Caranya melakukan cukup menggemaskan, membuat Chanyeol sempat kehilangan kesadaran dalam menahan gairah hanya karena Baekhyun yang lucu. "Jangan marah.."

"Aku tidak marah, _sweetheart._ "

"Maaf..."

"Oh, jangan meminta maaf. Tidak ada kesalahan di sini."

"Jangan..pulang..." dia merengek, menarik Chanyeol yang akan mengenakan celananya lagi. "Aku...aku..."

"Kau merindukanku?"

Chanyeol menyelidik lagi pada wajah itu, melihat ada anggukan kecil yang malu-malu tapi cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa senang.

"Jadi Baekhyun- _ee_ merindukanku? Tapi aku harus pulang, tugasku masih banyak."

Alih-alih membalas ucapan rindu itu, Chanyeol kembali mengenakan celananya dan berlanjut mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Bukan karena rasa muak atau dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Baekhyun, tapi dia butuh cepat pulang untuk menuntaskan semua yang menjadi akibat seorang lelaki jatuh cinta dan sedang bergejolak oleh nafsu.

"Aku pulang."

Lalu ketika dia membuat langkah pergi pertama setelah mencium kening Baekhyun, tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dengan rahang terkunci kuat oleh sebuah tangkupan. Bisa dirasa ada kebasahan lain menyambangi bibirnya, deru napas yang hangat itu bahkan secara nyata mengusap sekitar wajah Chanyeol selama beberapa detik.

"Hati-hati, _sunbae._ "

Napas Baekhyun memburu, dia bersiap mengutuk diri untuk tindakan kurang sopan yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol. Kebodohannya memang, tapi tidak ada penyesalan setelah dia berhasil menggapai Chanyeol untuk pertama kali.

"Kau benar menguji kesabaranku."

Semua berantakan, Chanyeol menyingkirkan beberapa miniatur Iron Man di meja Baekhyun dan meletakkan tubuh yang lebih kecil di sana. Bibirnya secara jantan mengunci tiap gerak bibir Baekhyun, menyelam tiap kecupan dan sapuan lidah yang menggetarkan hati.

Tidak ada lagi rasa malu, Baekhyun membalas semua itu semampunya dan mencoba mengimbangi Chanyeol yang selalu memburu dalam tiap hisapan. Tangannya bahkan sudah melingkar di sekitar leher Chanyeol, menghapus sisa jarak yang masih tersisa untuk melengkapi lekatnya tubuh yang haus gairan itu.

Puas mengacap bibir Baekhyun hingga bengkak, Chanyeol turun pada perpotongan leher dan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun lalu mencetak beberapa maha karya keunguan di leher Baekhyun.

Bukan hanya bibir yang bekerja, tangannya juga turut sibuk di bawah untuk mengusak kelembutan pada paha tak berkain. Chanyeol menyukai tekstur kulit Baekhyun, seperti milik bayi yang belum terkontaminasi oleh hal apapun.

" _S-sunbae.._ " Baekhyun merasa sesak, tapi dia tidak ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Terlebih Chanyeol menjadi semakin liar dengan menggariskan lidahnya menuju dada.

Ujung kecoklatan itu mulai basah, Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi tapi dia terlampau suka dengan cara Chanyeol menyentuh bagian itu dengan lidah. Hisapan-hisapan yang terjadi membuat Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh dan reflek tangannya mulai sulit dikondisikan karena terus menekan kepala Chanyeol.

Prinsip dalam sentuhan ini adalah adil. Setelah satu bagian dirasa cukup membengkak, maka Chanyeol akan berpindah pada bagian lain dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan yang semula sibuk di bawah kini Chanyeol bawa naik untuk mengganggu bekas hisapan pada salah satu puting Baekhyun yang baru selesai ia _kerjakan._ Kuku jari yang tak terlalu panjang itu untuk menggaruk halus pada bagian yang mencuat. Terkadang menariknya tapi lebih sering melakukan tindakan memilin.

"A-ah... jangan menendang _milikku,_ Baek." Chanyeol mengerang kala hisapan kuat yang ia lakukan itu membuat Baekhyun mengejang dan menendang, "Ini sudah cukup sakit."

Belum sempat Chanyeol selesai dengan urusan pada pangkal pahanya yang ditendang, Baekhyun lebih dulu mendorong Chanyeol untuk berpindah pada ranjang. Baekhyun mulai berani menarik turun celana Chanyeol, menampakkan keperkasaan yang terbungkus celana dalam Mickey Mouse lalu mendudukinya tepat pada belah pantat.

"O-hhh.. B-bae.."

Mereka kembali beradu lidah, Baekhyun yang pertama melakukan dan berkuasa untuk setiap lumatan.

Chanyeol tak berharap banyak pada ciuman itu, dia membiarkan Baekhyun memimpin karena Chanyeol sedang sibuk meraba bongkahan menggemaskan yang menduduki keperkasaannya. Setiap remasan itu Chanyeol hayati, dia resapi dalam-dalam bagaimana teksturnya yang kenyal bisa membangkitkan libido berlipat-lipat.

"Ahh.." desahan Baekhyun menggila, matanya sesekali terpejam kala Chanyeol meremas kuat bagian itu. "A-astaga..ahh..hh.."

Tak sampai satu menit keadaan sudah berbalik. Chanyeol mengenyahkan celana dalam Baekhyun dan dia melihat sesuatu menggemaskan di sana.

Ukurannya tak begitu panjang dan besar, tapi ketika Chanyeol menangkup sepenuhnya dengan tangan, genggaman itu menguasai seluruh kenikmatan yang membuat desahan Baekhyun menggila. Naik-turun sudah pasti Chanyeol lakukan, tapi sesekali dia menggunakan ujung kuku di telunjuknya untuk mengorek bagian paling tumpul dari _milik_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendapat pelesapan pertamanya di tangan Chanyeol. Peluh di sekitar dahi seolah bercerita ini adalah sebuah perjuangan yang memuaskan.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

Tubuh Chanyeol di putar untuk telentang di atas ranjang. Baekhyun tidak mau telanjang sendiri, dia melepas semua kain yang melingkup tubuh Chanyeol dan terdiam untuk sesuatu yang culup berurat.

"Wow!" Dia berseru tanpa sadar. "Besar sekali, _sunbae._ "

"Aku menyebutnya anugerah Tuhan, Bae-oh..jangan diremas..ahh.."

Remasan itu Baekhyun lakukan perlahan oleh sebelah tangannya, sebelahnya yang lain dia gunakan untuk memain dua bola yang menggantung. Dalam remas-remasan itu terkadang Baekhyun menunduk, sekedar mencium atau menggunakan lidah untuk menggoda ujung berurat milik Chanyeol.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, dia mengumpat dalam desahannya yang keras untuk setiap perlakuan yang Baekhyun lakukan di pangkal pahanya.

Lalu ketika pergerakan tangan Baekhyun semakin liar dan Chanyeol memutuskan akan mengakhiri ini dengan sebuah pelepasan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dan meninggalkan ini begitu saja.

Chanyeol tentu bingung, terlebih Baekhyun kini berjongkok di lemari es kecil yang tersedia di kamar. Semakin bertambah kebingungan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan urusan lemari es dan membawa dua kaleng soda yang nampak sedikit membeku.

"K-kau mau apa, _sweetheart_?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk kembali berbaring sepenuhnya. Dia juga mengambil dasi yang ada di laci nakas dan mengikat tangan Chanyeol di kepala ranjang.

" _S-sunbae,_ "

" _Y-yes, Sweetheart.._ "

" _Fighting!_ "

Chanyeol tak begitu paham untuk apa kata _fighting_ itu pada awalnya. Tapi setelah dua kaleng soda yang hampir membeku itu Baekhyun apit pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih menanti pelepasan, kini dia tahu mengapa Baekhyun memintanya berjuang.

Ketahuilah ini lebih dari siksaan nikmat. Chanyeol merasa semakin tegang dengan apitan dua kaleng soda yang membeku beserta liarnya Baekhyun menggunakan lidah untuk ujung tumpul yang sudah keras sempurna.

"AHHHH B-baek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **Basyot :** dehehehe... sesuai voting di snapgram, chap ini isi grepe2 engas. Semoga engas sih. Hehe... makasih sudah bacaaaaaaaaaaaa


	9. Chapter 9

"STOP!"

Suara Chanyeol sedikit mengeras, sebanding dengan kejantanannya yang berada pada ketegangan tinggi karena dua kaleng yang mengapit. Desisannya berakhir dengan decak sedikit kesal. Dua matanya melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam; polos dalam sipitnya itu menanti sesuatu tapi takut akan ada kekerasan karena perbuatannya dengan dua kaleng _cola_.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendekat, mengupas habis-habis jarak di antara mereka berdua untuk menjangkau kecupan di bibir Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu _bringas,_ kecupan itu ia lahap penuh dan Chanyeol segera mengontrol agar kuasa tidak banyak berpihak pada Baekhyun. "Oh, kau nakal juga rupanya."

Cara Chanyeol menatap adalah yang paling sensual. Gairah yang terpendam mendadak ingin menunjukkan diri dan menguasai segala logika untuk bertindak sedikit jual mahal. Tapi ini Chanyeol, seseorang yang selalu Baekhyun jadikan fantasi menuntaskan efek samping orientasi seksualnya yang menginginkan _batang_ daripada _lubang lembab_.

"Ku beritahu satu hal." Tubuh Baekhyun dibaringkan, tertindih oleh ketelanjangan Chanyeol dengan usakan lembut pada kenikmatan di pangkal paha.

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini jangan pernah dekat dengan siapapun. Hanya denganku, tidak dengan yang lain. Kau bisa mengatakan aku posesif. Tapi itu benar untuk semua keinginanku agar tidak ada makhluk kotor yang berusaha mengambilmu dariku."

"Aku suka posesif." Satu usakan Baekhyun beri pada pipi Chanyeol. Diperhatikan lekat-lekat bagaimana lelaki itu menghujani tatapan padanya. Ini seperti mimpi, Baekhyun tidak pernah percaya bisa mendapat fakta ini dalam waktu yang singkat. "Aku juga ingin memberitahumu satu hal."

"Apa, _babe_? Katakan."

"Aku in—AH! _Please,_ singkirkan tanganmu terlebih dahulu dari lubangku. Biarkan aku berbicara—OH! _Fuck!_ Berapa jari yang kau masukkan?"

"Hanya dua. Tapi aku berpikir akan memasukkan tiga." Chanyeol menunjukkan deretan giginya, memberi kekehan kecil sebelum akhirnya menyela pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu jika Baekhyun memiliki kulit yang menarik. Putih, halus, dan tidak ada bekas luka. Tangan Chanyeol sulit untuk di kontrol agar tidak banyak membelai dan membuat Baekhyun mengejang dalam sengatannya. Chanyeol suka melakukan itu; semua hal yang membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepala. Desahan di antara kata-kata absurd yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun seperti minuman penambah stamina. Bagaimana mungkin baru tangan yang bekerja saja Baekhyun bisa segila ini melontarkan gairah dari bibirnya? Tapi Chanyeol tak begitu memikirkannya, dia terus meraba tiap inci kulit mulus itu dan mengukir mahakarya keunguan yang indah. Hingga saat Chanyeol semakin turun dalam kecupannya, dia berjumpa pada satu kenikmatan di pangkal paha yang memberi _surga._

" _Adik kecil_ sudah bangun rupanya." Batang keras milik Baekhyun itu bagi Chanyeol menggemaskan. Mungkin tidak sebesar miliknya, tapi cukup menyenangkan untuk dimainkan _spot-spot_ tertentu yang akan menambah desahan Baekhyun. " _Omaya..._ lucu sekali."

Chanyeol berkelakar layaknya seorang dewasa yang menggemas anak kecil.

" _Fuck_! Jangan menciu—Ah.. o-oke.."

"Aku baru tahu bicaramu sedikit _kotor_ saat dalam situasi ini. Ku pikir inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya, Baek."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng penuh. Dia tidak lagi mendongak untuk meladeni pembicaraan, melainkan kembali pada kelucuan si _adik kecil_ yang sudah mengeras. "Kau bisa berkata apa saja saat aku menyentuhmu. Aku suka mendengarnya."

Sedikit jilatan Chanyeol beri pada ujung kejantanan Baekhyun sebelum dia mundur untuk merebahkan diri. Baekhyun yang di ambang gairah sebenarnya merasa kesal. Dia sudah di ujung tanduk tapi Chanyeol menghentikan itu.

"Sini," Chanyeol melambai, "Di atasku."

Kerutan itu Baekhyun berikan sebagai tanda kebingungan, tapi dia menurut meski ada kerucutan kecil di bibirnya.

"Bukan duduk di atas _adikku_ , sayang."

Mulanya Baekhyun memposisikan diri untuk duduk di atas kejantanan karena dia pikir Chanyeol meminta bukaan _lubang_ dari atas. Tapi ternyata tidak. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tengkurap di atas tubuhnya dan membuat posisi melintang berlawanan dari posisi Chanyeol. Semua itu otomatis membuat dua bongkahan kenyal milik Baekhyun tepat berada di depan Chanyeol.

"Ini kenyal sekali." Remasan itu nyata terjadi. Satu tangan Chanyeol sibuk pada kekenyalan yang merusak kewarasannya sedang yang lain merambah pada dada Baekhyun untuk sesuatu serupa biji kacang. Tak berhenti di situ, Baekhyun kini merasa ada yang mengapit bongkahan pantatnya dengan sesuatu kenyal lalu terasa sedikit perih untuk satu gigitan cukup keras.

"A—ah! S-sakit..hhh.."

Ya, itu memang sakit. Tapi Baekhyun menikmati dengan setulus hati ketika Chanyeol melakukan satu pukulan dari telapak tangannya. "Oh, oh, aku seperti melihat puding. Aku gigit lagi, ya?"

Tidak perlu sebuah jawaban, Chanyeol kembali melakukan gigitan yang kini semakin membuat Baekhyun mengejang nikmat. Dia bahkan menggunakan lidah untuk memberi kebasahan lainnya. Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, dia menggeliat penuh desahan karena seluruh poin gairah di tubuhnya terkunci oleh sentuhan Chanyeol.

" _Aigoo_ , rasanya manis." Chanyeol mengusak sisa kebasahan itu, membelai lembut sebelum akhirnya memberi pukulan gemas dan membalik Baekhyun untuk telentang. "Katakan bagian mana yang harus ku sentuh."

"Mana saja..hh.."

"Pilih salah satu, _babe._ "

"Tidak boleh pilih banyak, ya?" Kerucutan bibir itu sungguh lucu, membuat Chanyeol mendadak melabuhkan lumatan dan hisapan sebelum menarik diri untuk kegiatan yang lebih berkeringat.

"Satu dulu. Lainnya bisa menyusul." Kemudian Chanyeol menyeka keringat di sekitar dahi kekasihnya itu, "Katakan bagian mana yang harus ku sentuh hingga kau akan puas."

"S-semua..ahh.."

"Satu, _babe._ "

"Aku mau semua!" sedikit meninggi nada Baekhyun karena Chanyeol terlalu lama mengulur waktu.

"O-oke. Kendalikan emosimu, _babe._ Aku akan sentuh semua. Tapi berjanji, jangan mengeluh jika ak—"

"Banyak omong!" Tubuh Chanyeol sepenuh berbalik telentang dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di atas selangkangannya. Sebelah tangannya menuntun kejantanan Chanyeol, memasukkan pada lubang yang sudah berkedut lalu mengerang kecil untuk kesesakkan di dalam sana.

Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi pada batang keras yang memenuhi lubangnya. Beberapa kali dia mendesis, tapi tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun mulai bergerak dengan caranya yang erotis. Pinggulnya naik-turun, tangannya sibuk bertopang pada sebelah kaki Chanyeol sedang tangannya yang lain membuat kesibukan pada _miliknya_ yang mengeras.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang sabar menahan gairah. Dia memiliki jiwa menggebu jika sudah berhubungan dengan napsu. Terlalu bertele-tele bukan _style_ Baekhyun dan menurutnya Chanyeol sangat hobi melakukan itu untuk menguji batas gairah Baekhyun.

"K-kau..sempithh.." Chanyeol mulai merasakan bagaimana bermanja pada lubang sempit. Tak dia hiraukan decit ranjang yang bertubrukan dengan dinding karena yang menjadi poin utamanya sekarang adalah kenikmatan. Mereka seperti memiliki ikatan batin kuat dalam keadaan basah ini, tahu mana saja yang harus di tubruk dengan pas hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menemui pelepasannya yang pertama.

Tautan di pangkal paha Chanyeol itu terlepas. Baekhyun tumbang seketika di atas tubuh Chanyeol dengan napas memburu.

"Curang." Gumam Chanyeol, "Aku belum selesai kau sudah tumbang."

" _Gimme time, darl._ Biarkan aku bernapas sebentar."

"Aku tidak suka menunggu."

Sepenuhnya Chanyeol merubah posisi dan membuat Baekhyun menungging, belah pada pantatnya masih berkedut dan Chanyeol suka keadaan seperti ini. Baekhyun memang tak mengeluarkan banyak sperma, tapi Chanyeol cukup puas dengan ronde pertama yang berhasil Baekhyun kuasai di atas tubuhnya.

"Kita bermain sebentar, _babe._ Giliranku sekarang."

Baekhyun hanya pasrah, bahkan terlalu pasrah saat belah pantatnya di buka dan terselip sesuatu yang gemuk di sana. Tidak sampai masuk, hanya sebatas terapit pada belah pantat yang memerah. Chanyeol butuh sesuatu yang bisa mencengkeram keperkasaannya sebelum dia benar-benar masuk pada lubang kenikmatan. Oleh karena itu, dia menangkup dua daging sintal di pantat Baekhyun dan menekannya untuk mengapit si kejantanan yang dia banggakan pada belah pantat Baekhyun.

Rasanya sungguh nikmat. Desahan bahkan tidak cukup untuk mengartikan kenikmatan yang menarik libido sampai pada akarnya. Chanyeol mulai menetapkan hak paten, belah pantat dan segala kesintalan ini hanya boleh ia sentuh dan ia rasakan. Bahkan dildo tidak akan pernah ia biarkan memasuki Baekhyun, hanya miliknya saja yang boleh. Terdengar egois tapi begitulah.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol tiba pada titik teratas suatu kenikmatan, dia melepas remasan itu dan membuka belah pantat lebih lebar.

Chanyeol masuk, menikmati kesempitan yang menampar akal sehal demi mencari kepuasan bersama Baekhyun. Hujaman itu Chanyeol lakukan secara brutal, dia bermain dalam tempo mendekati kasar hingga Baekhyun kelabakan menentukan nada desahan seperti apa yang harus ia gunakan.

Chanyeol terlalu bringas, terlalu mengejar cepat, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Dia lupa bagaimana rasanya sebuah kesakitan ketika terbelah oleh sesuatu yang gemuk, karena apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang nyatanya pemuncak gairah yang paling mereka nanti.

Rintihan Baekhyun menjadi penanda terakhirnya dalam menerima kebrutalan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tertindih oleh tubuh basah lainnya yang baru saja mengisi sisa ruang di lubang dengan cairan yang super hangat. Baekhyun belum berani merasakan dengan lidah bagaimana cairan yang Chanyeol keluarkan, untuk saat ini dia cukup puas merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dan membuat mereka lupa dunia.

Kejaran napas keduanya memburu satu kepuasan. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengecup cuping telinga Baekhyun di sisa tenaganya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada si kekasih mungil yang mendapat pencapaian keduanya malam ini,

"Lagi, ya?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bacud :** hahahah udah nana ninanya sampe segini aja. Kalo kurang bisa req ke real_pcy atau baekhyunee_exo. Wkwkwk


	10. Chapter 10

Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir jika semua ini terlalu nyata untuk ia miliki. Maksudnya, balasan cinta dari Chanyeol tak ubahnya durian runtuh kala Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak pernah berharap sejauh itu. Sang senior memiliki kredibilitas tinggi. Popularitasnya bahkan santer bergaung di seluruh kampus dengan bisikan-bisikan penuh taksiran dari yang mengakuinya.

Baekhyun termasuk di dalam yang melakukan bisikan. Hanya saja si mungil itu lebih menyukai berbisik dalam hati ketimbang pada telinga lain yang bisa saja memili ketertarikan yang sama.

Mulanya sebuah kekaguman, lalu berlanjut setingkat lebih tinggi hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun tiba pada suatu dataran rasa suka. Eksistensi Chanyeol yang tertangkap mata menjadi pemancing semua gelembung rasa suka pada diri Baekhyun. Beruntung dia bisa menyembunyikan semua itu. Andai tidak, Baekhyun mungkin akan memperlakukan dirinya seperti siput yang bersembunyi di rumahnya kala harus berhadapan dengan publik.

Baekhyun juga tak pernah membatasi doa dalam hidupnya. Dia berdoa seperti kebanyakan orang. Tidak ada selipan doa lain untuk Chanyeol agar bisa tahu bagaimana Baekhyun memiliki rasa padanya. Tapi Tuhan memang baik, terlalu baik untuk membuat semua ini meledak dalam satu gencatan ketika Chanyeol mengatakan memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Layaknya sebuah cinta seorang pianis pada bait nada di pianonya, Chanyeol terlihat enggan melepas tautan tangannya pada Baekhyun kala memasuki kawasan kampus. Mereka memutuskan _go public_ , tidak ada yang disembunyikan kala Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka sesuatu yang harus dimainkan di belakang. Kecuali bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun—Chanyeol menyukainya, sumpah mati!

"Aku malu.." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, terlihat pipinya mulai merona dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. "Mereka pasti tidak suka."

"Tidak suka apanya?"

"Tentang kita."

"Baekhyun, kita tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun jadi untuk apa harus malu?"

"Kau tidak lupa, kan, jika di kampus ini kau itu Casanova?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang diriku yang seperti itu."

"Tapi—"

Kecupan itu membungkam Baekhyun, tepat di bibir tapi tidak sampai pada sebuah lumatan. Chanyeol lantas menarik diri, mengusak sebentar pipi kekasih mungilnya itu dan mencubit kecil hidungnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja jika bersamaku. Jangan takutkan apapun, ya?"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah. Dia memilih mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol katakan meski dalam hati ada debar ketakutan.

Dan benar, ketika mereka melangkah pertama pada lobi gedung utama fakultas seni, beberapa pasang mata mulai menunjukkan cara kerja yang berbeda. Desas-desus mulai tipis terdengar, telinga Baekhyun jeli menangkap semua itu dan tak sengaja memasukkannya dalam hati,

" _Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan selera Chanyeol?"_

" _Dia tidak cukup layak untuk Chanyeol."_

" _Aku benci melihatnya!"_

Masih banyak lagi. Tak ada satu pun yang menyenangkan untuk di dengar. Semua menunjukkan ketidak sukaan dan mencela Baekhyun dengan segala macam keburukan. Sakit hati sudah jelas menjadi akibatnya, tetapi Baekhyun tak begitu menunjukkan karena dia merasa cukuplah Chanyeol yang bisa ia jadikan pelindung.

Baekhyun itu anak bungsu yang perasa. Seluruh keluarganya tahu hal itu dan mereka memilih menjaga kata jika berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Dia akan memikirkan hingga berlarut kecacatan yang orang katakan tentangnya. Napsu makannya akan berpengaruh, tidak akan ada acara lapar jika pikiran Baekhyun sedang kacau balau.

"Kau Baekhyun?" Seseorang mendekati Baekhyun kala Chanyeol pergi untuk memesan makanan di _foodcourt._

"I-iya."

Mulanya Baekhyun menelisik ada senyum cukup biasa pada wajah itu, tapi tak lama kemudian ada kesinisan di sana dan Baekhyun sedikit was-was. Baekhyun tak mengenalnya, dua alisnya bertaut kecil lalu menerima jabat tangan lelaki itu. "Aku Kyungsoo, mahasiswa fakultas seni musik, semester 5."

"O-oh."

"Sendiri saja?"

"T-tid—"

"Oh, aku melihat ada tas Chanyeol." Senyum itu kembali tercetak, tapi Baekhyun tak menemukan kebaikan pada senyum itu. "Di sini rupanya dia."

"K-kau mengenalnya."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku tidak mengenal pacarku sendiri?"

Reruntuuhan itu hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan. Tohokan pedang juga tepat mengenai ulu hati hingga rasanya cukup _ngilu._ Kakinya bahkan tak sadar menapak di atas bumi. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku sudah dengar tentang kalian. Dan ku rasa aku berhak meluruskan sendiri darimu." Kyungsoo berkata sangat ringan, tidak menghiraukan diamnya Baekhyun serta matanya yang mulai panas. "Benar jika kalian memiliki hubungan?"

 _Apa yang harus ku katakan?_

Iya ataupun tidak, Baekhyun kesulitan menentukan pilihan. Faktanya dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Chanyeol yang bersangkut langsung dengan hati. Tapi Baekhyun pikir fakta itu bisa ditutupi dengan kebohongan agar Kyungsoo tak merasakan sebuah penghianatan jika benar antara dia dan Chanyeol ada hubungan. Ah entahlah, pada akhirrnya Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang tersakiti oleh pilihan itu. Dia akan merasa bersalah memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol yang masih berstatus pacar Kyungsoo, dan dia tetap harus rela merana ketika harus berhubungan di belakang dengan Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Baekhyun?"

"O-oh, a-aku..em.."

"Kita _sportif_ saja. Katakan yang sebenarnya dan mari kita putuskan bagaimana kelanjutan ini semua."

 _Ini berat, sungguh._ Gelisah mulai menyambangi Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dan dia gugup setengah mati untuk pengakuan ini.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa ada yang cukup menyakiti dirinya. Di bagian hati lebih tepatnya. Hanya saja Baekhyun mencoba bertahan dengan semua yang dia miliki untuk ketegaran di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"S-sebenarnya..a-aku dan C-chanyeol..kita.."

"Hanya berteman." Eksistensi lain tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun mematung dalam geraknya saat suara itu milik seseorang yang cukup ia kenali.

Park Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Baekhyun hanya berteman, Soo."

Jika reruntuhan itu masih terasa sakitnya, Chanyeol menambahi dengan petir cukup keras hingga merusak kerja rasionalitas pikiran Baekhyun. Sudut bibirnya tak lagi berminat untuk tertarik, matanya semakin memanas dan dia butuh Baekhee untuk tempat menangis.

"Syukurlah.." Pundak Kyungsoo terlihat lebih lega setelah sebelumnya cukup tegang. Senyum sinisnya mulai luruh, terlebih Chanyeol kini tengah menyeka keringat dari pelipis Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya.

Seseorang tolong bawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini. Ledakan kekecewaan dalam hatinya tak bisa terbendung manakala Chanyeol seolah lupa bagaimana janji-janji kebersamaan yang pernah ia ucap. Jangan dibayangkan betapa sakitnya hati yang Baekhyun miliki. Jika boleh memilih, saat ini Baekhyun ingin kehilangan fungsi lain sebuah hati agar tidak sesakit ini jika ada fakta yang mendorongnya pada jurang kekecewaan.

"Baekhyun ini adiknya Baekhee."

"Oh, mantan kekasihmu yang di Jerman itu? Hmm.. ku kira kau mengulangi lagi kesalahan seperti dulu."

"Ke-kesalahan?" terbata Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ya. Chanyeol dulu sempat sedikit nakal dengan diam-diam mengencani kakakmu. Kami sempat memutuskan hubungan tapi kembali lagi karena Chanyeol tidak pernah serius dengan Baekhee. Dan ku kira dia akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Hampir saja aku mengutuk kalian berdua sebagai saudara perusak hubungan orang." Tawa ringan Kyungsoo di akhir perkatannya itu sebenarnya semakin menyakiti hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar ingin menghilang; ditarik kemanapun asal dia bisa bebas menangis dan menyesali mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi padanya. Sulit; kesedihan dan kekecewaan menumpuk jadi satu karena Chanyeol cukup keji dengan caranya menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo begitu mudah melupakan kehadiran Baekhyun yang masih berhati untuk merasa semakin disakiti. Kicaukan kasih dari mulut mereka memperparah keadaan dan Baekhyun mulai muak. Tidakkah seharusnya Chanyeol menjelaskan semua ini? Setidaknya lelaki tidaklah menjadi pengecut untuk janji manisnya yang sempat terucap untuk Baekhyun.

Lalu di sisa kebaikan hati yang masih Baekhyun simpan, dia memilih langkah pergi dengan penyesalan di tundukan kepala. "Aku pergi."

"Hm. Hati-hati, Baek. Aku dan Kyungsoo juga akan pergi setelah ini."

Pergi saja, yang jauh. Baekhyun tak lagi peduli. Urusannya sudah tak ada lagi dengan pengkhianatan ini.

Dari semua yang tersisa nyatanya kebaikan hati tak lagi berpikir untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan segala omong kosongnya sebaiknya ditarik saja menuju neraka. Tak ada yang bisa dimanfaatkan kecuali rasa sakit hati Baekhyun yang semakin parah.

Menengok sebentar ke belakang, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan dekat. Kemesraan itu benar-benar memuakkan, tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat Baekhyun bisa bertahan untuk tidak meneriakkan kesakitannya.

"BRENGSEK!"

Napasnya teradu cepat, keringat dingin seketika muncul dan Baekhyun mendapati keadaan sekitar yang menggelap. Seharusnya _foodcourt_ berubah menjadi tempat pertunjukkan Baekhyun menumpahkan kekecewaan pada Chanyeol, tapi yang tertangkap dua iris Baekhyun hanya keadaan hening. Tidak ada _stand_ makanan, tidak ada kesibukan mahasiswa yang tengah menikmati makanannya, hanya ada lingkup gelap sebuah ruangan kecil dengan rak-rak buku tertata di sekitar.

Dan di sana hanya ada Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang tergopoh datang dari kamar.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Chanyeol.

"K-kau.."

"Kenapa berteriak? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Baekhyun _linglung_ untuk sekejap mata. Menyadari semua hal yang membuat hatinya sakit itu sirna dan mendapati dirinya tengah bertelanjang dada.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mendekat dengan segelas air putih. Alih-alih menyambut gelas itu, Baekhyun justru memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang hanya berbalut handuk sebatas pinggang. Tangisnya kembali pecah, Chanyeol berkali-kali bertanya apa yang terjadi tetapi Baekhyun hanya berkata untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Hei, mimpimu pasti sangat buruk." Chanyeol menjauhkan pelukan itu, menyeka keringat dari pelipis kekasih mungilnya lalu mengecup cukup lama dahi Baekhyun.

"A-aku.."

"Sudah, tidak usah takut. Aku di sini." Kembali Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, mengusak perlahan punggung mulus itu dan menenangkan dengan caranya yang manis. "Sudah jangan menangis, ya?"

Mimpi buruk. Benar-benar mimpi buruk. Baekhyun bersumpah itu adalah satu-satunya mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

" _Sunbae,_ "

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan pelukan itu, memicingkan mata pada Baekhyun yang mulai meredakan tangisnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang Kyungsoo?"

Oh, tidak. Mendadak Baekhyun merasa mimpi buruk itu akan menjelma jadi kenyataan ketika ia melihat ekspresi Chanyeol tentang seseorang bernama Kyungsoo.

.

.

 **BACUT :** Holaaaaaaaa.. update juga hehe.. Cuma mimpi gaes, gausah dibawa serius hehe... betewe makasih ya yang udah baca plus fav plus follow plus review Chanyeol Sunbae hehe.. sarangheee.. see you next chap!


	11. Chapter 11

"Kyungsoo adalah teman."

Hembus napas lega Baekhyun derai ketika pernyataan itu ia dengar langsung dari Chanyeol. Bulu halus kekhawatiran yang sebelumnya terasa di sekitar hatinya perlahan sirna. Sekalipun itu hanya pernyataan belum berlabel penjelasan panjang lebar, setidaknya Baekhyun masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berharap tentang tepisan kenyataan buruk akan sosok Kyungsoo.

"Dia teman sekaligus.." Dari sini Baekhyun kembali memulai kekhawatirannya. Chanyeol terlalu pandai membalik perasaan. Klise sekali _sunbae_ itu meluruhkan semua kepercayaan diri Baekhyun.

"Sekaligus?" menggigit sebentar bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun menyuarakan gantungan kalimat Chanyeol dengan kekhawatiran yang mulai bertambah level.

"Seorang sahabat. Aku berteman lama dengannya."

 _Sahabat?_

"Aku mengenal Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Dia seorang dari tempat yang jauh. Dia hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya dan anak yang pendiam. Waktu memberi kami kesempatan untuk berteman cukup baik. Hingga di suatu hari, yang ku ingat saat itu aku masih kelas 3 SMP. Dia datang dengan napas memburu, membawakan aku sebuah gitar kecil yang dia beli dengan uang tabungannya. Ku pikir hubungan pertemanan ini tidak akan berlanjut pada sesuatu yang lebih. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo menyimpan hal lain. Hari itu dia berkata jika menyukaiku adalah hal terburuk. Dia merasa telah merusak pertemanan ini dan dia berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanku karena menganggap dia bukan teman yang baik."

Menunduk sebentar, Chanyeol lantas mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum masam pada bayangannya di remang kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku menganggapnya teman, jika dia memiliki perasaan lain, aku tetap menganggapnya teman. Tapi Kyungsoo bersikeras dengan keputusannya, dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku. Rumahnya juga tiba-tiba kosong, dan hingga detik ini aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi."

Baekhyun bukan seorang yang pandai menyembunyikan reaksi dirinya. Apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan tentang sosok Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terhenyak sebentar sebelum akhirnya merengkuh lelaki yang bertelanjang dada itu. Usakan yang ia berikan pada kepolosan punggung hanya untuk kesedihan seseorang yang kehilangan teman tanpa kejelasan.

Dalam hati Baekhyun menyadari suatu hal; Kyungsoo adalah teman berharga. Seseorang yang pernah memiliki tempat sahabat terpenting dalam hidup Chanyeol tapi perasaan lain yang Kyungsoo miliki nyatanya ia buat sendiri sebagai benteng pemisah.

" _Sunbae_ yang malang. Jangan bersedih, ya?"

"Aku terlalu takut untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Aku pernah kehilangan seorang teman yang berharga, dan aku tidak mau kita memiliki waktu seperti itu, Baek."

" _Sunbae_ ," Baekhyun menjauhkan pelukannya, menangkup pipi Chanyeol dalam dia tangan dan mengusak halus dengan ibu jari. "Aku tidak akan. Kau sungguh tahu tentang perasaanku padamu. Jika di suatu hari kita harus berpisah, percayalah jika itu hanya maut yang melakukan. Aku mencintaimu, lebih banyak dari perasaan yang kau miliki."

"Janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" kelingkingnya Chanyeol acungkan, Baekhyun menautnya dengan kelingking miliknya pula lalu kembali menangkup pipi sang _sunbae_ untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, hingga hembus napas yang ada saling menyapu kedekatan tanpa syarat itu.

Tidak banyak kata yang mereka miliki untuk menceritakan banyak rasa yang ada. Nyatanya ' _aku mencintaimu'_ menjadi dua kata paling sederhana tapi berpengaruh besar untuk keduanya kembali menepis ego diri. Katakan saja mereka memang tidak peduli bagaimana rentetan pernyataan cinta bisa terucap dengan mudah dari mulut. Karena pada dasarnya, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hanya peduli tentang tepisan jarak untuk suatu sentuhan yang berefek dari banyak ungkapan cinta mereka.

Baekhyun baru selesai dengan erangan gairah beberapa jam lalu. Tapi dia tak pernah menepis jika candu seperti sudah merajalela hingga membuat dirinya cukup berani mendorong kecil tubuh Chanyeol dan duduk tepat di atas perut lelaki itu.

Lidahnya bermain liar, menggaris kebasahan dari dahi Chanyeol melewati hidung dan bibir untuk berhenti pada tonjolan jakun di leher. Bibirnya terbuka penuh, meraup jakun itu dengan caranya yang sensual dan hisapan nyata untuk membuat Chanyeol mendesis nikmat.

Jari Baekhyun bahkan tak tinggal diam. Lentik yang berhias kuku terpotong rapi itu merambat turun ke bawah untuk bertemu satu batang keras yang tertutup oleh lilitan handuk.

Tubuh Chanyeol beraroma sabun, Baekhyun yakin betul lelaki itu baru saja menuntaskan lembab keringat di tubuhnya setelah percintaan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan mungkin Chanyeol harus mandi lagi setelah ini, karena Baekhyun memiliki kedutan tak terkendali pada lubang kesayangannya yang meronta pada satu kepadatan suatu penis.

" _On top,_ huh?"

Baekhyun mengerang sebentar, merasakan lubangnya sudah penuh oleh suatu batang keras yang menutup semua ruang kosong. Sekali lagi, candu kembali merajalela dalam gairah yang tersimpan hingga Baekhyun tak lagi peduli bagaimana lubangnya itu terasa sakit untuk penis Chanyeol yang menggembung.

Dia suka dimasuki. Dia suka bagaimana Chanyeol cepat mengeras untuk percintaan mereka. Dia suka dengan semua napas pendek-pendek yang tercipta kala pergerakan mulai tercipta.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol mendapati sebuah kepuasan rasa cinta dari seseorang yang mendebarkan perasaannya. Baekhyun seperti paket lengkap. Terlepas bagaimana gairah mereka yang beriringan untuk menuju puncak, Chanyeol mendamba si mungil itu benar dalam semua yang ia miliki. Seratus persen Baekhyun, tidak ada bilangan desimal lainnya yang mendekati seratus untuk penilaian Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

Kepuasan mereka di adu dalam satu cinta yang bersatu dalam decit ranjang. Chanyeol mengambil alih tautan lentik jari Baekhyun, menggenggamnya penuh gairah dengan iringan hentakan pinggul yang cukup keras. Desahan yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun seperti pemicu gairah paling bagus. Karena ketika Chanyeol sesekali menghentak lebih keras, dia merasa ujung tumpul di dalam sana benar menubruk gairah Baekhyun yang paling dalam.

Baekhyun akan terengah, dia tak lagi peduli dengan cara tubuhnya meliar dalam menanggapi gemelitik napsu yang membungkus. Tak sungkan-sungkan Baekhyun akan menundukkan dirinya, beradu langsung dengan kuluman bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendominasi hentakan pada posisinya yang di bawah.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun cukup puas dengan apa yang menjadi ujung penumpu kejantanan Chanyeol di dalam sana, dia menggigit keras bibir Chanyeol dengan apitan oleh lubangnya pada kejantanan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika, mendasah putus-putus untuk menerima desakan gairah Chanyeol yang belum mencapai puncaknya.

"Bibirmu.." Baekhyun menyadari ada noda darah di bibir bawah Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu selesai menumpahkan semua cairan cinta dalam lubang lembab Baekhyun. "Maaf, _sunbae._ Aku...aku menggigitnya terlalu..keras."

"Tidak apa, sayang."

"Akan ku ambilkan ob—"

"Tidak usah." Chanyeol mencegah lebih dahulu, dia mendakap tubuh Baekhyun yang ada di atasnya dengan tautan di bawah sana yang masih saling terhubung. "Nanti akan sembuh sendiri."

" _Sunbae.._ "

"Baekhyun, sewaktu aku mandi tadi aku melihat dildo di kamar mandimu."

Baekhyun terkesiap, dia mengingat kembali bagaimana dildo itu bisa berada di sana untuk dirinya yang terkadang tiba-tiba terbayang Chanyeol menggagahinya habis-habisan.

"I-ituu.."

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka bermain dildo."

"Ti-tidak. Bu—bukan begitu."

"Milikku atau dildo?"

"Hm?"

"Mana yang lebih kau sukai?"

"Y-ya?"

"Jawab jujur." Malu-malu Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah di dada Chanyeol yang basah. Mengukir sesuatu yang abstrak dengan telunjuknya di atas dada bidang kekasihnya itu. "Mana yang lebih kau suka, Baek?"

"Em..m-milik _s-sunbae.._ "

Suaranya cukup kecil, tapi Chanyeol mendengar semua itu cukup jelas. "Kenapa lebih menyukai milikku?"

"Karena.." Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, menumpu dagu dengan dua tangan di atas dada Chanyeol dan membuang malu yang sempat ia miliki. Pikirnya, tak perlu lagi ada rasa malu seperti itu jika Baekhyun memiliki alasan lebih masuk akal untuk pilihan yang ia miliki. "..milikmu lebih besar. Aku suka yang besar."

"Hanya besar saja."

"Dan lebih menggemaskan."

"Jadi, besar atau menggemaskan?"

"Besar. Karena jika menggemaskan saja aku tidak akan pernah sampai pada pelepasanku."

"Nakal." Chanyeol menyentil gemas ujung hidung Baekhyun, membalik ke adaan dengan dirinya yang kini berada di atas dan Baekhyun berpasrah pada rebahan dirinya. "Tapi aku suka mendengar alasanmu. Untuk itu aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah."

"Hadiah? Apa?"

"Kita bercinta lagi..."

"YES!"

"...di depan kamar?"

"A-apa?"

"Biar Baekhee bisa lebih leluasa merekam."

Baekhyun lantas membuang atensinya pada pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Satu cengiran dari bibir Baekhee seperti seorang penguntit yang tertangkap basah. Di tangan Baekhee ada sebuah kamera yang penyalakan lampu merah kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _noona_?!"

Baekhee mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk membentuk huruf V. " _Sorry._ Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan apa yang kalian lakukan."

" _What the fuck!_ "

"Kalian sangat," Baekhee menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa mengerang kesal untuk tindakan kakaknya yang benar-benar tidak bisa dinalar.

 **.**

.

 **Bacut :** Baekhee! Mintaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
